


till the end

by light_dragonix



Category: EXO (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: Это был его маленький бунт против хозяев. Бунт, который никак не способствовал его побегу, но хоть как-то облегчал дни жизни в рабстве.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> фанфик написан на ARTISTS VS WRITERS: CIVIL WAR fest в группе text porn (https://vk.com/text_porn)

Плеть просвистела точно над ухом Бэкхёна — резкий щелчок и чей-то вскрик, заглушаемый окриком надзирателя.  
— Греби быстрее, обезьяна! Не отлынивай!  
Бэкхён изо всех сил держался, чтобы не задрожать — голос надзирателя, громоподобный, ревущий, прозвучал совсем рядом с ним. И столько силы и безраздельной власти было в одном его слове «обезьяна», что невольно он начинал чувствовать себя совсем маленьким, слабым, никчёмным.  
Легко чувствовать себя никчёмным, когда плечи облезают от бесконечно палящего солнца, горят от попадающих солёных брызг моря, а спину сводит от напряжения и боли. Легко быть никем, когда все мысли сводятся к тому, чтобы не умереть от голода или удара плетью. Надзиратель — настоящий зверь, если его вывести из себя. Бэкхён сам видел, как один из пленных скончался от его удара — плеть рассекла спину от плеча до бедра. Он умирал в мучительных судорогах на полу галеры — кровь засохла тёмно-коричневой коркой, но стоило кому-нибудь из охранников его пнуть, чтобы не мешал, как рана открывалась вновь. Никто и не думал оказывать ему медицинскую помощь — если на пленном не заживает, как на собаке, он никому не нужен. За него не получить хороших денег. Бедняга умер на третьи сутки — хотя Бэкхён подозревал, что кто-то из пленных помог ему, пусть это и было под строжайшим запретом.  
Тело выбросили за борт, а остальным сказали грести быстрее, ведь нужно как-то заполнить пустое место, оставшееся после мертвеца. Бэкхён не сдержал судорожного вскрика, когда кончик плети будто огнём лизнул его по рёбрам, но сильнее налёг на вёсла. Не из смирения, а из-за смутной надежды, что на суше ему удастся сбежать от его мучителей.  
От его победителей.

Бэкхён родился вторым сыном в семье обычного крестьянина. Их семья испокон веков жила на западе Акра, работала на своего господина и уж точно не отличалась выдающимися боевыми способностями. Они были сильны, и мужчины и женщины, ловки, достаточно сообразительны, и только Бэкхён был ещё и хитрым. На ярмарках ему не было равных в различных конкурсах, спорах или состязаниях; там, где его товарищи применяли чистую силу, Бэкхён использовал смекалку или свой природный дар заговаривать зубы. Он никогда не умел читать или писать, но говорил до того складно и ладно, что однажды господин призвал его к себе в дом и наказал учиться, прилежно и добросовестно. Ослушаться приказа Бэкхён не смел, потому честно учился у местного приходского священника и в возрасте семнадцати лет одолел чтение и письмо. Почерк его, хоть и немного кривоватый, выполненный дрожащей от волнения рукой, был очень красивым. Иногда священник даже разрешал ему писать объявления, которые будут вывешивать на двери церкви. Он пророчил Бэкхёну, что он выбьется в люди. Что не будет всю свою жизнь гнуть спину в поле, как его брат и отец.  
— Тебе бы отправиться в город, сын мой, — говаривал он. — Да выучиться в институте. Ты мог бы стать домашним учителем или секретарём для какого-нибудь господина.  
Бэкхён внимал его словам и грезил, как уедет в город, обязательно большой, будет там так же ходить на ярмарки, завлекать симпатичных девушек разговорами о возвышенном и выучится музыке. Дочь господина иногда при нём играла на пианино, и Бэкхёна так увлекли эти звуки — то тоскливо плачущие, то агрессивно утверждающие, что он решил непременно научиться извлекать из деревянных клавиш такую же магию.  
А порой он позволял себе мечтать о том, что, может, удастся пробиться в столицу и очаровать прелестницу-принцессу и зажить богато. И комната у него будет большая, больше, чем весь их домишко. Одежда будет только из дорогих тканей, приятная на ощупь, нежная, вызывающая почтение. Он будет сверкать драгоценными камнями в перстнях, надетых на его по-женски тонкие пальцы, над которыми смеётся вся деревня. Бэкхён представлял, как будет ходить по балам, театрам, будет блистать в обществе, в котором всё решают не мускулы, а умение подать себя. И, разумеется, он будет лучшим. Он сможет убедить старого короля, что не найдётся для принцессы лучшей партии, чем он, Бэкхён, и станет наследником престола.  
Но как и все дерзкие мечтания, которым не суждено сбыться, мечты Бэкхёна потерпели крах.  
Воинственная империя Ву объявила им войну.

Акр давно был лакомым кусочком для соседей — малонаселенные плодородные земли, благоприятный климат, обширные вспаханные поля. Акр был мёдом намазан для стран, переживающих кризис перенаселенности или скудости ресурсов. Но пока король был способен отбивать натиск врагов, пришедших сушей — северный Нордстрём он разбил наголову в битве при реке Аркан. Западный соседей он припугнул, выставив на границе наёмных воинов — беспощадных кочевников, не ведающих жалости. Югу навязал торговые отношения, от которых соседи просто не могли отказаться — Акр поставлял им зерно, которое практически не росло на их территории.  
Но империя Ву, лежавшая за морем, никогда не проявляла интереса к Акру. Раз в десятилетие правитель этой жаркой страны направлял своих послов к королю, выражая своё почтение в знак добрых отношений, преподносил дары — сладкие плоды из собственных садов, всевозможные десерты, которые не портились даже при перевозке через море, гобелены, ковры и прочие предметы. Король благосклонно принимал их и осыпал послов каменьями, добытыми в шахтах его богатой страны, посылал тончайшие ткани и мешки отборного зерна.  
Он не знал, что таким образом сам накликал на себя беду.  
Империя Ву не могла похвастать плодородной почвой или хорошим климатом для посевов. Солнце безжалостно палило по всей территории страны — той, что была центром. Да, у Империи было немало колоний, которые поставляли продукты или драгоценности, но ей хотелось большего. И этим большим был Акр — просмотрев всё, что король так щедро отправил в дар, император принял решение, что стоило бы завоевать эту страну, в которой, казалось, сам воздух располагал к росту лучшего урожая. В колониях Империи нередко часть урожая погибала из-за жары или резкой смены температуры — вот вчера нестерпимо пекло солнце, а сегодня уже снег прибивает пшеницу к земле. В Акре таких проблем быть не должно, поэтому император стал вынашивать план захвата.  
Он напал в тот момент, когда старый король стал ослабевать, разум его помутился и страной управляли советники, которые не могли прийти к единому решению. Воспользовавшись этим переполохом, император приказал своим войскам замаскировать военные корабли под торговые и высадиться на берегах Акра.  
Чтобы завоевать их, Империи Ву понадобился месяц. За этот месяц они разгромили и профессиональную армию, и войска, собранные из мирных жителей. Наёмники же отказались вести бой против имперцев, превосходивших их числом и вооружением.

Бэкхён помнил, как его призвали — они с отцом вернулись с поля, уставшие, голодные, а у ворот дома их ждал старший брат, и руки у него дрожали, и губы.  
— Там, на площади, — он едва мог говорить, — там глашатай из столицы. Он требует, чтобы все мужчины собрались. У него приказ от короля.  
Отец выронил серп из рук, а Бэкхён всё не мог понять — для чего они королю, они, крестьяне, которые в жизни не держали ничего опаснее охотничьего ножа? Но приказ есть приказ, они пошли на площадь. Ещё издалека они заслышали громкий женский плач — матери и жены не желали расставаться со своими любимыми. С трудом они пробрались к центру, ближе к глашатаю, который зачитывал приказ раз за разом, не прерываясь даже тогда, когда в него летел какой-нибудь овощ, запущенный разъяренной хозяйкой.  
— Приказ короля скреплен его личной печатью и подписью вашего господина, помещика Пака, — монотонно повторял глашатай. — Всех мужчин, способных держать в руках оружие, велено немедленно доставить в лагерь для новобранцев, чтобы они научились обращаться с копьями и пиками. Оспариванию не подлежит, за непослушание — смертная казнь через повешение.  
Бэкхён почувствовал, как сжалась рука отца на его плече.  
— За что нам это наказание, — прошептал он. — Как же мы теперь.  
Бэкхён пытался сдерживать свой страх, но не мог, и никто не стал бы винить его, увидев, что он дрожит как осиновый лист. Бэкхён не был трусом, но он всегда реально оценивал свои силы. От него не будет толку в бою — он может только увиливать и хитрить, а от него требуется совсем не это. Он должен быть пушечным мясом, прикрытием для тех солдат, что пойдут следом за их пехотой. Он всего лишь живой щит для тех, кто посвятил жизнь тому, чтобы их защищать.  
Какая ирония — жаль оценить некому.  
Мать отправила их, поцеловав на прощание сухими губами, и долго-долго стояла ещё на выходе из деревни. Бэкхён без конца оборачивался, пока её светлое, развевающееся длинной юбкой на ветру платье не скрылось из виду. Только перестав её видеть, он понял, как же ему страшно. И как он не хочет умирать на войне, пусть и за свою страну. У брата с отцом были такие же лица — пустые и смирившиеся, ведь они ничего не могли, только подчиниться приказу. Не становиться же им дезертирами — умрут в любом случае. А умирать не хотелось.  
Поэтому Бэкхён упорно бегал по лагерю, терпя резкую боль в боку, до поздней ночи тренировал выпады копьём, хотя руки ныли и мышцы горели. Потому что именно это Бэкхён умел лучше всего — лучше, чем красноречиво ораторствовать, лучше, чем хитрить. Он умел быть упорным в нужных ему делах.  
Только благодаря этому он не погиб на войне — потому что умение увиливать и юлить подкрепилось умением прикрываться щитом и нападать в ответ. Лишь из-за этого он не лишился жизни — но иногда ему казалось, что уж лучше бы он умер вместе с отцом и братом. Он не мог утверждать, что они не погибли, ведь их разделили ещё в лагере. Но претерпевая чудовищную боль в спине, покрытой шрамами от ударов плетью, адскую жару и невыносимую жажду, Бэкхён думал, что родителю с братом лучше быть мёртвыми.  
— Вы — хуже скотины, — повторял им на ломаном акрском надзиратель между окриками. — Вы стоите ниже дворовых собак. Вы ничтожества. Ничтожества, я сказал!  
В очередной раз запела плеть и обрушилась на несчастного, дерзнувшего скривиться от слов надзирателя. Бэкхён, смаргивая пот, застилающий глаза, отчаянно щурился и пытался разглядеть землю. Он лелеял надежду сбежать, едва корабль пристанет к берегу — он быстрый и маленький, он сумеет проскочить мимо стражников. Механично двигаясь, не обращая внимания на усталость и жжение, Бэкхён погружался в свои мысли и планы, в которых он получал долгожданную свободу.  
Он совсем забывал, что на его ноге цепь, связывающая его с остальными пленными, и что сбежать он сможет, только если каким-то образом избавится от ноги ниже щиколотки. Как вариант — отгрызёт её. Но он бы не смог этого сделать незаметно, его бы поймали на этом надзиратели, и тогда его смерть не была бы лёгкой и безболезненной.

К берегу они пристали спустя три недели мучений. За это время погибла почти треть пленников, но надзирателей не волновало количество.  
— Часть из вас всё равно не пригодна для того, чтобы быть рабами, — говорил один из них, — вы даже хуже, чем ничтожества. Вы пустое место, никому не сдавшееся, ненужное в этом мире пустое место.  
Бэкхён не знал, что сделают с теми, кого посчитают слишком худым или слишком старым для того, чтобы быть рабом. Он надеялся, что их сразу убьют — и если так, то посчитайте его, пожалуйста, слишком хилым.  
Они сошли на берег гуськом, друг за другом, спотыкаясь, едва не падая — более двадцати дней они провели в сидячем положении, не вставая, не ложась. Ноги их не держали и горели огнём при каждом шаге. Они шли, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, неровным строем, изредка постанывающим от боли — физической и душевной. Надзиратели подгоняли их, хлестали, но помогали подниматься, если кто-то падал — не из доброты, а лишь потому, что упавший мешал следующим за ним, создавая преграду. Бэкхён не мог никак найти ритм, который бы не вызывал адскую боль в суставах. Он смотрел под ноги и шипел сквозь зубы, если какой-нибудь мелкий камешек впивался в его босую стопу.  
Их провели по улицам порта и загнали в хлев, отчаянно смердящий навозом. Двери заперли снаружи — Бэкхён мог поклясться, что слышал, как провернулся ключ в замке и зазвенели цепи. Хотя, может, это звенели их цепи на ногах.  
Между собой пленные не разговаривали. Часть сразу легла на пол и, не обращая внимания на вонь, уснула. Часть осталась стоять, боясь, что хлев могут поджечь. Часть — и среди них Бэкхён — принялись растирать ноги. Далеко уйти они всё равно не могли — скованные одной цепью, они пытались вернуть в норму кровообращение. Бэкхён, превозмогая боль, начал даже осторожно, медленно приседать.  
— Ишь какой крепкий и живучий, — прошелестел кто-то из стариков — хотя ещё месяц назад это был рослый мужчина лет сорока. Галеры высушили и состарили его. Почему-то Бэкхён был уверен, что его не примут в «почетные» ряды рабов. А вот самого Бэкхёна, по словам старика, с радостью. «Живучий».  
Ночью спали беспокойно — мало ли, какая идея взбредёт этим имперцам в голову. Но всё же спали — в пути им не давали, окатывая ледяной водой.  
— Ишь чего удумал, отдыхать! — вопил надзиратель. — Он, значит, будет отдыхать, а остальные за него работать! Не сметь спать! Грести! Давай, давай!  
И вот теперь им даровались несколько часов отдыха — и они приняли его с радостью. Некоторые подозревали, что это их последняя ночь, поэтому пытались найти положение поудобнее. Бэкхён же просыпался от каждого шороха, боясь, что это имперцы вошли в хлев, чтобы во сне их всех перерезать. Он никак не мог понять, что не станут их так убивать после того, как перевезли через море.  
Утром, когда надзиратели открыли двери, Бэкхён услышал, как кто-то из них выругался громко и длинно на своём родном языке — несмотря на окрас фразы, язык звучал певуче и как-то мягко. Несколько человек предпочли смерть рабству и покончили с собой. Их смерть была мучительна и ужасна — Бэкхён просто не мог представить, насколько отчаянным нужно быть, чтобы дать себе задохнуться в навозе. Он удивился, что не слышал их, но имело ли это теперь значение.  
Дав волю чувствам и исхлестав трупы плетью, надзиратель приказал оставшихся вывести наружу. И снова их вели по улицам города — ступни горели из-за горячей мостовой, плечи саднило, а глаза слезились, то ли от палящего солнца, то ли от стыда. Бэкхён осматривался, стараясь не привлекать внимания, пытаясь запомнить, как их ведут.

Отличить рабов от свободных граждан было достаточно легко — на ком меньше одежды, тот и служит. Все они были похожи между собой — худые, будто высушенные, смуглые, с кое-где облезающей кожей из-за вечного нахождения под солнцем. Рабы делились на уровни — правда, это Бэкхён узнал уже позже. Чем больше на рабе одежды, тем ближе он к господину или господским детям. Бэкхён замечал тех, кто не сильно отличался от него — в грязных обносках, едва прикрывающих бёдра, и тех, на ком были лёгкие штаны или даже рубашки.  
Внезапно перед глазами Бэкхёна возник светло-молочный тюрбан надзирателя.  
— Что, зевака, по сторонам глазеешь? — прорычал он. — Думаешь, праздно шататься и достопримечательности рассматривать тебя привезли? А ну смотреть прямо перед собой!  
Не желая злить его ещё больше, Бэкхён послушно перевёл взгляд на красновато-коричневую спину пленного впереди. Не прошло и нескольких минут, как их завели в какой-то обнесенный деревянным забором двор. Во дворе стояли пара охранников, держащих руку на эфесе, и щупленький мужчина с жидкой бородой мышиного цвета. Невысокого роста, тощий, он невероятным образом скрывал за собой небольшую раскаленную жаровню, на которой лежали металлические прутья, поалевшие от огня. Бэкхён съёжился, мгновенно поняв, что это.  
— Ну что, куски мяса, — начал надзиратель, подойдя к жаровне, — начнём смотрины.  
Щупленький мужчина подходил к каждому рабу, осматривал и на ломаном акрском задавал пару вопросов: умеет ли читать, писать, имеются ли какие-то особые умения. Тех, кто проходил отбор, надзиратель хватал за шею и толкал к жаровне. Бэкхён вздрагивал каждый раз, когда слышал безудержный крик боли. Пленный падал на землю и выл, а на спине, слева, пузырилось клеймо в виде двух звеньев цепи.  
Клеймо раба.

Когда подошла очередь Бэкхёна, трупов было больше, чем рабов — неподходящих убивали на месте и мечи вытирали об их же одежду. Бэкхён уже не знал, что лучше — притвориться неподходящим или же попытаться побороться за свою свободу без надзирателя. Но под неожиданно стальным взглядом мужчины Бэкхён выдал себя — и что писать умеет, и читать, и поёт весьма недурно.  
— В няньки, — бесцветным голосом бросил через плечо мужчина и пошёл дальше, а Бэкхён охнул от боли в плече — надзиратель силы не жалел. Жар от жаровни Бэкхён почувствовал, даже не подходя совсем близко, и увидев, как вытаскивают прут с клеймом, дал себе обещание не издавать ни звука. Он сильный, он сможет.  
Но это невозможно было терпеть — слишком горячо, слишком больно. Бэкхён закричал, громко, протяжно, и упал на землю. Он не мог даже прикоснуться к месту ожога, не мог кататься по земле, чтобы облегчить страдания. Его рывком подняли и толкнули к стонущей и всхлипывающей толпе, вжимающейся в стену. Бэкхён упал на кого-то сверху и его пихнули локтём в бок, чтобы сдвинуть, и задели клеймо. Бэкхён сам скатился с человека и лёг на живот, опираясь на локти. Он пытался отдышаться и сдержать выступившие слёзы. Рядом кого-то рвало, кого-то трясло, кто-то лежал без сознания, а он пытался сохранить ясность ума. Он жмурился, выдыхал сквозь зубы и прислушивался ко всему происходящему. Мужчина с жидкой бородой говорил слишком тихо, поэтому Бэкхён различал лишь крики от клеймения и едва слышный свист меча.  
Свист звучал гораздо чаще.  
Отсев кончился лишь к вечеру. Двор беспрестанно жужжал из-за скопившихся мух и стонал от боли. Слушая эту страшную музыку, Бэкхён не заметил, как к ним подошёл надзиратель. Пинками и толчками он делил оставшихся на группы. Не объясняя критериев отбора, он окриками и подзатыльниками подгонял тех, кто едва мог идти. Бэкхён, увернувшись от толчка в спину, оказался в самой малочисленной группе. Их было человек десять, не больше, и они жались друг к другу, потому что, несмотря на жаркий день, ночь была довольно холодной. Но Бэкхён, чувствуя на себе стальной взгляд невыразительных глаз, чувствовал, что дрожит совсем не от холода, а от страха. Этот серый, незаметный мужчина с незапоминающейся внешностью внушал ему такой ужас, что Бэкхён пытался спрятаться за теми, кто стоял рядом.  
Спать их погнали уже по группам: кого-то обратно в хлев, кого-то — на другой конец города, в порт, а группу Бэкхёна — в соседний двор с деревянной постройкой. Внутри оказалось довольно тепло и сухо, и даже имелись жёсткие матрасы. Бэкхён не заметил, как уснул, пусть укрываться было нечем, а матрасы были твёрже досок.  
Их отделили от остальных, потому что они не годились для тяжёлой работы, более того, были грамотными. Они могли следить за детьми, убираться по дому, готовить, ходить за продуктами, но никак не строить, ремонтировать, пасти скот или ухаживать за лошадьми. Бэкхён удивился, когда им выдали штаны из грубой ткани, в которых было невозможно жарко, и ноги горели из-за пота скользящего по облезшей коже, но это было гораздо лучше нахождения под палящими лучами.  
— Вас везут в столицу, — сказал им серый мужчина. — Вы будете прислуживать большим господам. Не вздумайте убегать, иначе смерть.  
Глядя на толстую цепь, сковывающую ноги всех рабов, и более тонкую, связывающую между собой металлические ошейники с острыми краями, Бэкхён сильно сомневался, что хоть кому-то придёт в голову бежать. Кроме него, конечно. Но он не настолько глуп, чтобы пытаться улизнуть из-под неусыпного надзора серого мужчины. А в столице он может попытать счастья.  
Как ни горько было это признавать, все дерзкие мечты Бэкхёна были связаны со столицами.

Столицей империи Ву был Лижуань, красочный, яркий и перенаселенный. Улицы утопали в зелени, а дороги были широкими и невероятно чистыми. Конные повозки сновали в разные концы города, пешеходы переговаривались на своём мелодичном языке, отчего любой диалог звучал песней, и над всем этим витал густой аромат специй и пряностей. Сначала Бэкхёну было дурно от обилия запахов, голова кружилась, но пока они тряслись в повозке, ему от всего было плохо. Стоило ему ступить на землю и заново привыкнуть к ровной земле, как всё это благоухание стало казаться ему не таким плохим. Он оглядывался по сторонам, рассматривал людей и удивлялся тому, как сильно различаются между собой порт и столица. В портовом городе женщины ходили исключительно в юбках, лица скрывали платком, а мужчины ходили только с покрытой головой. В столице же имелся выбор — мимо повозки прошло около десятка женщин в штанах свободного покроя, с мужским тюрбаном на голове, а мужчины не покрывали головы вообще. В Лижуане было куда прохладнее, но воздух был более спёртым из-за большого количества людей. Тут и рабы ходили одетыми, и даже выглядели более ухоженными, чем те, кого Бэкхён видел в порту. Бэкхён смотрел по сторонам, не боясь оказаться замеченным, — все, кто с ним приехал, не мог оторвать взгляда от этого торжества красок. Больше всего Бэкхёна поразили светлые стены зданий и яркие крыши — у кого-то лазурного цвета, у кого-то — жёлтого.  
Их привезли в примыкающее к амфитеатру здание белого цвета с синей крышей и погнали внутрь, вглубь, чтобы выстроить на сцене. Несмотря на ранний час, людей было немало, и все были богачами, как мог Бэкхён судить по одежде. Она была такой же яркой, как и у прохожих на улице, но выглядела дороже, ценнее. И все эти богачи лениво скользили взглядами по тощим, почти высушенным телам рабов, выискивая себе кого-нибудь в прислуги.  
Серый мужчина вышел вперед сцены и поклонился, произнеся на родном языке длинную и витиеватую фразу.  
— Доброго вам утра, благороднейшие мужи, почтившие нас своим присутствием и уделившие немного своего драгоценного времени этим никчемным рабам, да горят их ступни, оскверняющие нашу землю. С вашего высочайшего позволения мы начинаем аукционов недостойных и презренных.  
Рабов отстегивали от общей цепи и по одному выводили вперёд, крутили, показывая со всех сторон, открывали насильно рот, чтобы показать здоровые зубы, принуждали демонстрировать таланты. Бэкхёна пинком заставили спеть — он неуверенно что-то промычал из детских колыбельных, что ему когда-то пела мама. Но серый мужчина обернулся, и взгляд его был настолько угрожающим, что Бэкхён, набрав в лёгкие побольше воздуха, спел одну из народных песен-плачей, которые слышал на деревенских собраниях. Кто-то из покупателей привстал и жестом приказал охраннику подвести Бэкхёна. Вблизи покупатель оказался немалого роста, широкий в плечах, сильный на вид, и лицо у него было обезображено шрамами. Бэкхёну стоило немалых усилий не скривиться при виде его лица. Богач провел руками по телу Бэкхёна — без какого-либо подтекста, словно просто изучал, остановился на руках и поднял к глазам. Он долго рассматривал его запястья и тонкие пальцы, пристально и внимательно, и Бэкхёну стало неудобно за свои за грязь под ногтями, за грубую кожу и грязные руки.  
— Я беру его, — негромко сказал богач. — Сколько?  
Бэкхён не знал языка, на котором говорили, но отчетливо понимал, что его уводят от этого серого человека, под чьим надзором страшно было даже дышать.  
Его оценили в пятьдесят золотых — немалая сумма, пусть он и был просто рабом. Серый мужчина стоял на своём, даже когда покупатель стал требовать снизить цену.  
— Пятьдесят, мой господин, и это окончательно, — голос у серого был тихий, невозмутимый, и даже когда он произносил слова вежливости, его интонации не смягчались.  
Покупатель сдался. Он отсчитал пятьдесят монет и передал их серому мужчине, который в ответ протянул ему ключ от ошейника.  
— Теперь он ваш, господин Ли Вэй.  
Ли Вэй кивнул и стремительно развернулся, только полы его накидки взметнулись вслед движению. Положив руку на плечо Бэкхёна, он подтолкнул его вперёд, к выходу. Бэкхён уже приготовился, чтобы сорваться с места и бежать, едва они переступят порог амфитеатра, но увидев личную стражу своего нового господина, передумал. Они его убьют, едва он сделает шаг в сторону. Он не готов пока умирать так бесславно и позорно.  
Он наберётся сил и сбежит из дома своего хозяина, пусть для этого придётся подождать.

Дворец господина Ли был гигантским — даже дом помещика Пака был не таким большим. Обнесенный каменными стенами карминового цвета, дворец представлял собой обширную территорию с садом, внутренним двором и домом. Сад был большим, с фонтанами, рощами и ручейками с перекинутыми через них деревянными мостиками. Дом стоял в отдалении от стен и ворот, охраняемых личной стражей Ли Вэя и позолоченными статуями драконов. Дом был деревянный, выполненный в традиционном стиле — одноэтажный ансамбль из нескольких сооружений, соединенных верандами. Веранды образовывали большой четырехугольник, внутри которого был внутренний двор с розовыми клумбами, жаровнями и чайным столиком. В самом доме были сплошные коридоры и сквозные комнаты почти во всех строениях кроме центрального, в котором находились комнаты Ли Вэя и его жены, всегда нездоровой госпожи Ли Эр. Проходя по всем этим коридорам в свою новую комнату (маленькая каморка в самом конце дома, ближе к восточному выходу), Бэкхён пытался запомнить все проходы и комнаты, но не успевал за стремительным шагом своего господина.  
Ему выдали новую одежду — светлые штаны из лёгкой ткани и безрукавку из яркого материала, похожего на атлас.  
— Петь мне. Играть. Сидеть с ребёнком, — господин объяснял простыми словами своего языка обязанности Бэкхёна, помогая себе жестами. — Кормить собак. Понимаешь?  
Бэкхён кивнул, потому что Ли Вэй очень понятно жестикулировал и показывал, что делать.  
— Слушаться всегда. Во всем. Понятно?  
Бэкхён кивнул и вздрогнул, внезапно разглядев в глазах господина нехороший огонёк.  
Ничем хорошим его пребывание здесь не кончится, ему нужно поскорее выбираться отсюда.  
Как можно быстрее.

Первые дни никто не обращал на него внимания — Бэкхён бродил по саду, иногда сидел возле собак, не решаясь их гладить, а иногда просто сидел в комнате, разминая мышцы. Он видел и других рабов — кто носил на спине большие плетеные корзины с овощами и фруктами с базара, кто подметал двор, а кто постригал деревья. Они были куда крепче Бэкхёна, смуглее и смиреннее. С выражением тупого ослиного терпения они ходили по дому, не думая и не пытаясь думать. Они были с колоний империи — это Бэкхён узнал из разговоров на кухне, куда приходил есть. Кроме него там были кухарки да ещё пара рабов-нянек. Остальная прислуга ела на улице, рядом с собаками. Бэкхёну ещё повезло — он ел свежую еду, в то время как другие доедали объедки с господского стола, совсем как собаки.  
Господин Ли Вэй позвал его к себе спустя неделю. Представил его детям — двум озорным ребятишкам семи и десяти лет, круглолицым, пухлощеким и румяным.  
— Учите его нашему языку, — сказал им Ли Вэй. — Научите его нашим песням. А он за это будет с вами играть.  
Дети обрадовались и стали наперебой кричать слова, которые Бэкхён, по их мнению, обязан был выучить. Он пытался изображать из себя дурачка, притворялся, что не понимает их, не может запомнить, но когда они его уличили в том, что в одиночестве он оттачивал произношение, отвертеться было невозможно. Он спрашивал у них, как звучат простые слова и фразы вроде «туда», «право», «лево», «как пройти к рынку» и «дом господина Ли Вэя». А в благодарность учил их всем грязным выражением Акра, какие мог вспомнить. Они его просили об этом, хитро щурясь и улыбаясь. В такие моменты оба становились точной копией своего отца, чья улыбка напоминала змеиный изгиб губ. Бэкхён едва сдерживал смех, когда дети носились по саду и кричали, как поступят с такой-то матерью и как долго это будет длиться, на что похож их детородный орган и куда с ним можно отправиться. Ещё пара рабов — дряхлый старик, подметающий двор, и крепкий юноша с корзиной — поджимали губы, чтобы не смеяться, потому что понимали, что за оскорбления произносят господские дети.  
— Что это такое они говорят? — спросила однажды хрупкая госпожа Ли Эр, когда дети промчались мимо с криками на акрском.  
— Называют друг друга ослами, — на ломаном имперском объяснил Бэкхён. В какой-то мере это было правдой. В той, в которой они уточняли, кого осёл будет драть.  
Это был его маленький бунт против хозяев. Бунт, который никак не способствовал его побегу, но хоть как-то облегчал дни жизни в рабстве, пусть она была и не такой ужасной.

Господин Ли редко звал Бэкхёна к себе петь — говорил, что акрский звучит слишком некрасиво, развязный и похабный язык, говорил он, одни только горловые да носовые звуки. Чаще Бэкхён играл ему на гучжэне — щипковом инструменте с восемнадцатью струнами, расположенном перед ним на низком столике. В детстве его учили играть на похожем, только струн было меньше. Ему понадобилось три недели, чтобы освоить инструмент, и ещё две, чтобы играть любимое произведение господина. Обычно Ли Вэй звал его, когда хотел отдохнуть после долгого дня, проведенного в городском Совете. Он пил зелёный чай, который ему подавал Бэкхён в маленькой пиалке — принимая чашечку, он неизменно проводил пальцами по его запястью и морщился, — ел сладости, а Бэкхён садился играть ему. Иногда он подпевал самому себе, дополняя мелодию своим тихим «ла-ла-ла», и после таких дней господин перед сном отправлял ему подарок — баночку крема.  
— Это для рук, — передавали его слова слуги. — Руки.  
Бэкхён благодарил и прятал баночки, чтобы не угождать господину. Ему не нравилось, как порой Ли Вэй смотрел на него — словно зверь на жертву, не нравилось, как он иногда касался — будто касался женщины, и уж точно не нравилось, когда он звал к себе ночью.  
— Грустно, Бэкхён, — говорил он. — Станцуй.  
И он играл на баньху, а Бэкхён, слушая музыку, пытался двигаться. Ещё дома ему часто говорили, что они пластичное тело, как у женщины, и это его неслабо злило. И танцуя для господина, он ненавидел себя, потому что не мог отказаться, не мог бесстрашно бросить ему в лицо твёрдое «нет». Он мог только прогибаться под правила, надеясь отыскать лазейку, хоть какой-то просвет в этом мерзком существовании. Крестьянином под каблуком помещика быть не так позорно, как быть клейменным рабом, который не смеет ослушаться.  
Даже тогда, когда грубые крупные пальцы толкались между ягодиц, а на шее оседало чужое тяжелое дыхание.

Первый раз Бэкхён пытался отбиваться и убегать, но его догоняли в два больших шага и хватали за шею. Господин Ли был неплохим человеком, негрубым, с женой — даже ласковым. Но когда он злился, он преображался в зверя. Его хватка была стальной, от неё оставались синяки там, где только недавно сошли шрамы от ошейника. Он не церемонился с Бэкхёном — в их первое соитие он вошёл едва ли не сразу, причинив неимоверную боль. Бэкхён сдержал крик лишь потому, что широкая ладонь закрыла ему рот и нос, почти не давая дышать. Лёгкие горели от недостатка воздуха, шея горела от сжатых на ней пальцев, а между ног медленно стекала по каплям липкая кровь. После той ночи Бэкхён несколько дней не вставал с постели, и за ним ухаживал один из рабов — пожалуй, единственный светлый раб в этом доме. Отчаянно рыжий, жилистый и невысокий, с раскосыми глазами и тонкими губами, он молча приходил и устраивался между раскрытых ног Бэкхёна. Тот краснел, прятал лицо в тонком покрывале и старался не смотреть на своего спасителя.  
— Скоро пройдёт, — тихо прошептал однажды рыжий прежде чем уйти с баночкой мази. — В следующий раз не вырывайся. Будет хуже.  
Но Бэкхён его не послушал, и господин снова рассвирепел. Он был злее, хватка была сильнее, а движения — быстрее.  
И раб снова пришёл со своей мазью.  
— Ну я же предупреждал, — покачал он головой. Он говорил на языке, поразительно похожем на акрский, лишь некоторые звуки отличались. Бэкхёну не составляло труда его понимать. — Зачем ты пытался убегать? Глупый, глупый Бэкхён.  
Бэкхёну оставалось только соглашаться с его словами.  
— Лучше терпи, Бэкхён. Ты привыкнешь к этому, — рыжий произносил эти слова совсем бесцветно, а потом, словно включаясь, добавлял: — Или ты ему надоешь.  
— А ты ему тоже надоел? — Бэкхён задал этот вопрос, не подумав, когда рыжий собирался уходить.  
Ответа он так никогда и не услышал.  
Но ему и надо было его слышать, чтобы однажды ночью увидеть, как рыжий выходит из спальни господина. Он обернулся на звук и увидел Бэкхёна, сидевшего в саду.  
— Меня зовут Миньшо, — сказал он, подойдя ближе. — Я никогда тебе не представлялся.  
— Я никогда не спрашивал, — ответил Бэкхён и уловил запах благовоний спальни хозяина. — Это он тебя так зовёт. А ты себя как зовёшь?  
Миньшо улыбнулся — очень грустно и красиво. Он поднял лицо к небу, словно пытался рассмотреть луну, а в уголках глаз блестели мириады звёзд.  
— Глупый, глупый Бэкхён, — он покачал головой, сгоняя светила со своих щёк. — Однажды ты из-за этого пострадаешь. Но спасибо за всё.  
Он развернулся и ушёл, оставив Бэкхёна стоять под жасминовым деревом в компании разрозненных мыслей и слов.  
«Зови меня Минсок».  
Корявыми буквами, на клочке бумаги с базара, углём передал Минсок Бэкхёну самое важное — самого себя.

Мин.Сок.

Бэкхён улыбнулся и подставил лицо утреннему солнцу.

Рыжего раба он больше не видел. Кто-то говорил, что его убили при попытке к побегу. Кто-то — что видел его выезжающим на коне за ворота города. Кто-то — что он безвылазно сидит в тайной спальне господина.  
Бэкхён этим разговорам не верил. Он знал, что Минсок исчез, будто тень, будто рябь на воде. Вот он был, и вот его нет. Но как любая тень, Минсок всегда рядом, где-то за спиной, незримо, неизбежно. И совсем неважно, что ты его не видишь. Главное, что он видит тебя.  
Бэкхён держался за эту мысль даже тогда, когда начальник личной стражи приволок какое-то тело — связанное, грязное, в кровоподтёках. Лица не разглядеть, а волосы были наполовину выдраны, наполовину рыжие. И на спине алело клеймо. Женщины ахали, мужчины ругались под нос, а Бэкхён смотрел и не узнавал.  
Ведь для него Минсок не был телом. Минсок был звёздами и луной, скрытой за светом солнца.  
Минсок был тем, кто являлся во снах и шептал:  
«Будь сильнее их. Будь умнее. Лишь так ты сбежишь».  
И Бэкхён просыпался с уверенностью, что однажды ему удастся выбраться отсюда. А ради этого можно стерпеть и жестокие игры господских детей охоту («ты олень, Бэкхён, беги!»), и масляные взгляды господина за чаем, и его прикосновения, и всё то, что Бэкхён позволял делать со своим телом.  
«Не думай о теле», твердил ему Минсок во снах. «Тело всё перенесёт. Главное — не давай его движениям затронуть твою душу. Как бы глубоко он не проникал тело, не пускай его в душу».  
И Бэкхён не пускал. И лишь этим прожил почти год в ненавистном доме, пока не представилась возможность бежать.  
— Сходи к цветочнику, Бэкхён, — велел ему Ли Вэй. — Купи ещё роз. Нам нужно больше роз.  
Он отпустил его одного, уверенный, что его личный раб не сбежит. Ведь он проявлял столько смирения и покорности. И в его глазах — столь дерзких поначалу — больше не видно было стремления к свободе.  
«Мой малыш теперь мыслит совсем как настоящий раб», думал он. «Теперь он от меня никуда не уйдет».  
А Бэкхён, едва выйдя за пределы дома, вдохнул полной грудью, чувствуя, что свобода совсем рядом. И, затерявшись в толпе, скрывшись от глаз стражников Ли Вэя, сорвался на бег.  
Он чувствовал свободу в лёгких, на языке, она путалась у него в волосах и подстегивала его ноги.  
Она была у него в руках.


	2. Chapter 2

Запах свободы — пряности, смешанные с ароматом цветов. Спелые фрукты и сладкие десерты. Бэкхён не устоял перед соблазном пройтись по городу в последний раз, прежде чем навсегда покинуть его. Он ходил по базару и принюхивался, запоминал, пытаясь осознать, что всё это великолепие ароматов теперь навсегда будет связано для него с заточением, позором и ненавистью. Он бродил между рядов, рассматривая выставленные товары, присматриваясь к людям за прилавками — кто-то громко зазывал покупателей, кто-то привлекал красочной вывеской, кто-то демонстрировал свои умения. Рынок был похож на ярмарку, которую так сильно любил Бэкхён у себя на родине. Он допустил — но лишь на мгновение — что он мог бы полюбить и этот шумный рынок, который постоянно двигался, жил и вел себя, словно гигантский живой организм. Ему нравилось это ощущение постоянной жизни, постоянного движения, постоянной суеты — было в этом столько энергии, столько задора, что Бэкхён бы остался тут навсегда.  
Его мысли текли плавно, неспешно, тягуче, как лилась патока за прилавком продавца сладостей. Но их прервал окрик одного из стражников.  
— Эй, раб, ты чего тут праздно шатаешься? Рынок тебе не место для прогулок. Бери, что нужно, и проваливай.  
Его слова отрезвили Бэкхёна. Верно. Он всего лишь раб, он не может тут остаться просто так. Ему не позволят, ведь у него ничего нет. Даже его жизнь не принадлежит ему с тех пор, как его купили. Дрожа от гнева, Бэкхён быстрым шагом покинул рынок. Он плутал по улочкам, не зная, куда идти, осматривался по сторонам, теряясь в лабиринтах светлых стен и красочных оград. Но выйдя на какую-то площадь, полную людей, Бэкхён увидел впереди высокую каменную стену и побежал к ней, не задумываясь о том, что бегущий раб привлекает слишком много внимания. Он расталкивал прохожих, не боясь, что его могут схватить за руку или позвать на помощь. Он бежал к стене, пытаясь понять, как к ней подобраться — она возвышалась над яркими крышами, но не становилась ближе. Завернув за угол, Бэкхён оказался втянутым в стремительный людской поток. Он пробивался сквозь толпу, расчищая себе дорогу локтями, и не услышал, как кто-то закричал:  
— Стража! Стража! Раб убегает!  
Не прошло и нескольких мгновений, как за Бэкхёном погнались. Он ускорился, зная, что главное — это оторваться от стражников. Он свернул на другую улицу, и продолжал заворачивать, не спуская глаз со стены. Он должен перебраться через неё, чего бы ему это не стоило. Глаза застилал пот, ноги горели от перенапряжения, а бок кололо от слишком долгого бега. Бэкхён чувствовал, как горят его лёгкие, но он не мог остановиться и перевести дыхание — ему была дорога каждая секунда. Он был быстрее, но стражники, преследующие его, были тренированными людьми, они не тратили сил попусту, они выматывали его самого. Дорогая одежда говорила о принадлежности Бэкхёна какому-нибудь влиятельному дому, они не могли разобраться с ним самостоятельно, без вмешательства его хозяина.

Бэкхён стал чувствовать, как силы покидают его, когда он потерял из виду стену. Он оглядывался, но видел только ворота чужих домов и возвышающиеся строения, закрывавшие ему обзор. Он слишком часто заворачивал и теперь сбился с пути, но продолжал бежать, лишь бы не останавливаться. Услышав, как за спиной вновь раздался топот стражников, Бэкхён попытался вновь ускориться, но не смог — силы покидали его. И когда он уже попрощался с мечтой о свободе, он увидел между двумя домами улочку, ведущую точно к каменной светлой стене. Он спасён! Бэкхён бросился к стене, не представляя, как он переберётся через неё, но зная, что ещё не всё потеряно. Едва не влетев в неё плечом, он побежал вдоль стены, надеясь найти хоть что-то, что поможет ему выбраться. Он просто не поверил своему счастью, когда увидел дверь — невысокую, с округлой верхушкой, без каких-либо знаков. Он попытался дернуть её на себя, но та не поддалась. Тогда он толкнул её, раз, другой, но ничего не выходило. Он попытался выбить её плечом, выбить ногой, но ему не хватало сил. Он уже слышал, как приближаются стражники, и, решившись в последний раз, он толкнул дверь рукой.  
Она бесшумно отворилась, и Бэкхён повалился через порог, ожидая, что на него наставят острия копий стражники со стены. Он ожидал почувствовать кожей раскаленную полуденным солнцем дорогу, услышать окрики, ощутить на шее стальную хватку или верёвку, но.

Щёку ласкала мягкая трава, а под ладонью ощущался смятый цветок. И над всем этим — сладковатый аромат душистой воды. Он подскочил и едва не сбил склонившуюся над ним фигуру в воздушном одеянии голубого цвета. Фигура издала тихий девичий вскрик, но устояла.  
— Кто вы? — спросил Бэкхён. — Что вы здесь делаете?  
— Это я должна у вас спросить, — девушка выпрямилась и посмотрела на него ярко накрашенными глазами, видными в прорези богато украшенной вуали. — Вы пытались выломать дверь в наш сад.  
— Сад? — Бэкхён оглянулся. Место утопало в зелени и тени высоких деревьев. Откуда-то издалека доносились женские голоса, напевающие одну из национальных песен. Всюду росли цветы, каких Бэкхён не видел даже в саду Ли Вэя. И бесконечные розовые кусты разных цветов — и красных, и белых, нежно-розовых.  
— Где я?..- прошептал Бэкхён, отступая назад.  
— В саду нашего принца, конечно, — девушка неодобрительно посмотрела на него. — Вы даже не знали, куда вламываетесь?  
— Я думал, это городская стена, — попытался оправдаться Бэкхён, понимая, как глупо он сейчас звучит. — Думал, так выберусь на свободу…  
— Беглый раб? — девушка чуть наклонила голову, осматривая его. — Выглядишь неплохо для раба. Ни шрамов от побоев, ни обгоревших рук. Даже слишком бледный для раба, я бы сказала. Служил для постельных утех?  
Бэкхён выругался на акрском, не желая соглашаться с девушкой. Он не ожидал, что в ответ он услышит искренний смех.  
— Пожалуйста, повтори ещё раз.  
— Ну нет, я вам не клоун.  
— Прошу. Я так давно не слышала родной речи.  
Бэкхён замер, неуверенно глядя на девушку. Она снова рассмеялась, завидев его реакцию, и перешла на родной язык.  
— Как и ты, я с Акра, — и она отстегнула вуаль. На Бэкхёна смотрела одна из самых прекрасных девушек, каких он когда-либо видел. И она выглядела именно так, как выглядели его соотечественницы. — Меня зовут Тэён.  
— Бэкхён, — запоздало ответил он, когда она уже снова скрыла лицо. — Но как ты здесь оказалась?  
— В Империи или в саду? — Тэён внимательно посмотрела на него, но не успел он ответить, как она толкнула его в кусты и развернулась к нему спиной.  
Он не расслышал и не увидел, что к ним шли из-за деревьев, так близко они росли. А Тэён услышала, потому поспешила спрятать его.  
— Всё в порядке, Тэён? — спросила одна из подошедших девушек. — Нам показалось, что ты с кем-то разговариваешь.  
— О, нет, нет, всё нормально, я просто рассуждала вслух, — на чужом языке голос Тэён звучал ниже, несмотря на мелодичность и певучесть. — Подбирала слова для песни, которую посвящу принцу.  
— Ты всегда в работе, — кто-то коротко рассмеялся. — Приходи к нам после, выпьем вместе чаю, который недавно принц мне подарил. Я его ещё не открывала, но уверена, что он замечательный.  
Заверив девушек, что она придёт, Тэён дождалась, когда они скроются из виду, и повернулась к Бэкхёну.  
— Ты хотел знать, почему я здесь? Я наложница принца. И ты находишься в нашем саду.  
— И что мне делать? — спросил Бэкхён, не решаясь вылезать из своего укрытия в кустах. — Я не могу выйти отсюда тем же путем, как вошёл. Меня схватят и сдадут хозяину. Но я к нему не вернусь! Ни за что.  
Тэён оценивающе осмотрела его снова, задержав взгляд на лице. И, словно специально, солнце нашло лазейку в густой кроне дерева, под которым они находились, и скользнуло лучом по её лицу, ослепив Бэкхёна блеском украшений.  
— На что ты готов ради свободы? — спросила Тэён.  
— На всё! — выпалил Бэкхён, но спохватился. — Почти.  
— Надеюсь, моя задумка входит в это «почти», потому что другого выхода я не вижу.

— Каждые три месяца неугодных или провинившихся наложниц вывозят из главного замка. Их передают остальным принцам, правящим в других городах. Ты мог бы воспользоваться этой возможностью. Притвориться наложницей, не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, а после — пробраться к повозке и покинуть город.  
— Но разве лишняя наложница не привлечет внимания уже здесь?  
— Тут более сотни наложниц, и у всех скрыты лица. Думаешь, хоть кто-нибудь поймёт, что ты лишний?  
— А если принцу захочется меня вызвать к себе?  
— Его не будет до конца месяца. А вывозить девочек будут уже через двадцать дней. Ты даже не пересечешься с ним.  
Бэкхён сжал голову руками и помотал, обдумывая. Его гордость однажды пострадала — когда хозяин брал его, грубо и жестоко. Готов ли он снова поступиться ею, чтобы выйти на свободу? Он всегда ненавидел свои мягкие черты лица и женственные руки. Но судьба словно издевалась над ним раз за разом, подкидывая подобные испытания. Он снова посмотрел на Тэён и её платье, достаточно свободное, чтобы скрыть её женственность, когда она стояла, но обозначающее намек на фигуру, когда она двигалась. В этом была какая-то скрытая сексуальность, какой-то элемент игры. И Бэкхён был уверен, что тоже ведётся на эту игру, когда он заметил линию бедра, едва заметно проступившую в складках просторной юбки.  
— Ты уверена, что у меня получится?  
— Бэкхён, будут видны лишь твои запястья и глаза. Конечно, у тебя получится! — в голосе Тэён звучало странное ликование, но Бэкхён даже не успел подумать об этом. Глаза Тэён сияли ярче всех драгоценных камней, украшавших её платье, и это было гораздо важнее.

Она велела ему идти вдоль стены на запад.  
— Там есть беседка, — сказала она. — Жди меня там.  
И Бэкхён послушался. Он старался идти как можно тише, чтобы не привлекать внимания — ни наложниц, ни охранников. Наложниц было видно издалека — яркие платья, сверкающие каменья, они были словно цветы в роскошном саду, их нельзя было не заметить. Стражники же походили больше на деревья — неподвижные, тёмные, они словно сами испускали тень. Бэкхён с большим трудом обошёл их — несколько раз едва не попался, но стражники вовремя отвлекались на визг наложниц или их громкий смех.  
В беседке он спрятался за стенками и ждал, когда вернётся Тэён. Он вслушивался в каждый шорох, в каждый шаг, который звучал совсем недалеко. И когда он был готов от волнения выскочить и побежать искать Тэён, она появилась перед ним со свертком в руках.  
— Держи. Надеюсь, ты не попадешься принцу на глаза. Хотя с твоей внешностью это будет сложно сделать.  
И наложница помогла ему переодеться в лёгкое свободное платье с широкой юбкой. Бэкхён вздрогнул, когда прохладная ткань коснулась его шрамов на спине. Он боялся, что их будет видно, и поспешил отвернуться, когда Тэён обошла его, чтобы осмотреть и поправить складки. Но она повернула его к себе, сказав, что нужно платье застегнуть и затянуть туже шнурки на талии. Опустив голову, Бэкхён смиренно стал ждать, пока она закончить. Он не ожидал, что маленькая ладошка коснётся его вечного позора — его клейма. Он отстранился и повернулся к наложнице, и на языке у него крутилось немало колкостей, но они так и не сорвались. Тэён смотрела на него влажными глазами, и рука, так и оставшаяся висеть в воздухе, мелко дрожала.  
— Никогда не трогай его, — вымолвил Бэкхён, когда тишина стала совсем неуютной. Тэён всхлипнула и кивнула, и после снова приступила к шнуровке платья.  
— Это мой вечный стыд, — прошептал Бэкхён. — И если бы я мог за него отомстить, я бы сделал это без промедлений.  
Тэён ничего не сказала в ответ, лишь едва заметно дрожала. Она молчала и тогда, когда пальцами осторожно наносила краску вокруг глаз Бэкхёна. Она смотрела на него с таким состраданием и тоской, что Бэкхён не удержался и поцеловал её запястье, осторожно коснувшись губами.  
Тэён руки не отняла и тогда, когда он едва приподнял рукав и погладил её нежную кожу. Но стоило ему встать и протянуть руки к её вуали, как в голове прозвучал голос Минсока — голос, который позволял Бэкхёну держаться.  
«Не делай того, о чём будешь жалеть».  
Глаза Тэён были полны грусти, и Бэкхён бы утонул в них, но она тряхнула головой, отвела его руки и посадила снова. Не глядя на него, она протянула платок и вуаль, показав на себе, как их накидывать.  
— Никому во дворце не дозволено видеть наших лиц. Не снимай вуали, если не уверен, что рядом никого нет. Платок тоже не снимай — солнце в этой стране безжалостно, ты можешь получить тепловой удар.  
Бэкхён кивнул, показывая, что понял. И тогда Тэён потянула его в сторону дома наложниц, пообещав, что он будет спать с ней в комнате.  
— А завтра я покажу тебе весь дворец.

***

Дворец принца представлял собой гигантскую площадь, обнесенную по периметру высокой каменной стеной. Его можно было назвать городом в городе из-за большого количества объектов. У самой восточной стены находился Дворец Дев — обитель наложниц принца, вместе со спальнями, купальнями, собственным садом и небольшой пристройкой, в которой жила прислуга. У западной стены стоял Дворец Доблестных Мужей, в котором жил личный состав охраны принца. Своих стражников принц выбирал сам из числа лучших солдат своей армии. Они проживали во дворце посменно — часть отдыхала, тренировалась и развлекалась, а часть неотрывно следовала за принцем.  
У Северной стены расположился Зал Торжеств, в котором принц устраивал приёмы и празднества. Чаще всего эта часть дворца простаивала из-за нелюбви принца к торжествам, праздникам и фестивалям. Ворота его открывались в Новый Год и не закрывались месяц, после чего их надолго запирали до дня рождения императора и после открывали на день рождения принца. Послов и дипломатов принц принимал в центральном дворце, не желая продолжать традиций отца и устраивать в честь высокопоставленных гостей праздничные ужины.  
— Это деловая встреча, отец, — говорил он. — Нет нужды тратить на них столько времени и денег.  
В южном дворце обитала мать принца, окруженная стайкой придворных дам. Она редко выходила за пределы своего сада и почти не бывала в других частях замка. Она поселилась тут ещё до рождения принца, когда император объявил её своей пятой женой. Сначала она жила лишь в западном крыле дворца как одна из жен, но вскоре старшие супруги впали в немилость и были изгнаны во дворцы за пределами столицы. А мать принца потихоньку стала главной хозяйкой дворца и родительницей наследника престола, но всегда помнила, что милость императора недолговечна, как и его любовь. Сегодня он цветет, подобно вишне, но завтра лепестки могут облететь, оставив лишь бездушную листву трепетать на беспокойном ветру.  
Сам принц жил в центральном дворце, именуемом среди челяди дворцом Дракона. Можно было подумать, что название произошло из-за двух бронзовых статуй дракона у ворот дворца, но на самом деле так его прозвали из-за императора. Пока он был крепок телом и духом, он принимал в центральном зале советников и вельмож, созывал советы и вершил императорский суд. Уже несколько лет император жил в южном дворце и его место занял принц, но он не уступал отцу в суровой справедливости вынесенных решений. При дворе его боялись и уважали и нередко повторяли, что он лучший наследник из всех, а этот двор повидал их немало.  
Ныне правящий принц был десятым в очереди наследования и не мог надеяться на что-то большее при рождении. Сын пятой жены, которую из придворных никто не любил, он мог ожидать лишь чуда и императорской щедрости. Ему бы позволили жениться на дочери генерала или советника, даровали дворец где-нибудь в отдаленных колониях и позволили там править. Но принц, которому на роду было суждено отличаться, не мог просто смириться с подобной участью.  
— Я не просто так назвала тебя Ифанем, — говорила ему мать, следя за тем, как прислуга омывает синяки и ссадины, полученные на тренировке. — Ты должен быть другим. Ты должен быть впереди других. Ты должен быть лучше других.  
И принц Ифань выполнял её наказ — оставался допоздна на тренировочном поле, бегал по всей территории дворца и отрабатывал удары. Он не жалел сил на собственное улучшение. Помимо физических тренировок, он тратил часы на рост умственный. Он читал военные трактаты, пытаясь понять логику и мышление великих полководцев. В пятнадцать лет он уже изучал «Искусство войны», многотомник, посвященный понятию войны и различным стратегиям. А в шестнадцать, благодаря умениям и способностям, его заметил император, в ту пору уже разочаровавшийся в своих наследниках от первой жены. Первого принца он сослал в Ксеркс, самую южную колонию империи, настоящую пустыню без каких-либо благ, населенную дикими бедуинами. Второй принц был казнён за государственную измену. Принцы с третьего по шестого были так же высланы из столицы в дальние колонии, чтобы править туземцами, плохо поддающимися власти императора.  
— Ифань, ты возглавишь мою армию на востоке, — провозгласил император, когда сил в нём уже не хватало, чтобы вести людей в бой. Он мог лишь возлежать на постели и отдавать приказы, которые никто не смел оспаривать. Старшие жены — те, кто ещё не умер в результате интриг или болезней — пытались образумить императора, говоря, что десятый принц ещё слишком молод и неопытен, чтобы возглавить армию. Седьмой принц был куда более умелым, он уже бывал на поле боя, он знал, как себя вести. А восьмой принц не раз доказывал свою верность императору в битве, почему бы ему не встать во главе и не повести армию. Но император и слушать их не желал, уложив голову на колени своей пятой жены. Она массировала ему виски, пела песни и мягко поглаживала по голове, приговаривая, что боль скоро уйдёт. А между ласковыми прикосновениями она вплетала сладкие речи о своём единственном сыне, умном и храбром Ифане, способном на многое. И император слушал её, полностью подчиняясь её воле, уже давно утратив тот стальной стержень, что держал его многие годы.  
Незаметно для простого люда и слишком очевидно для двора место императора в центральном дворце занял десятый принц Ифань, обойдя всех остальных наследников. Он пытался быть равным и достойным своему отцу, потому решения принимал жестко и безоговорочно, руководствуясь справедливостью и честью. Иногда император отдавал приказы из южного дворца, и принц обязан был им подчиниться, и чаще всего он делал это с неохотой. Так, например, император приказал начать войну с Акром — это был один из тех коротких периодов его здоровья, когда принц боялся, что отец решит отобрать престол. Но проблески быстро завершались, а Ифань уже не мог отступиться от приказов и продолжал действовать так, как хотел бы от него его отец. И за непоколебимость и суровость его так же стали за глаза звать Драконом — и за благородство, и за жестокость, с какой он справлялся с врагами и недругами.  
Принц вернулся в столицу спустя почти три месяца отсутствия — отец потребовал от него посетить остальных принцев и узнать, как идут дела в колониях. Будучи фактическим правителем, Ифань не хотел покидать надолго дворец, но приказ императора нельзя было оспаривать, и он отправился в путь. Встречали его натянутыми улыбками и напускным радушием, пряча острые языки и скрывая презрение на лицах. Ифань же и не думал притворяться добродушным — его лицо оставалось бесстрастным и угрюмым даже когда ему предлагали лучших наложниц дворца. Путешествие вымотало его, поэтому, вернувшись, принц отправился в сад Дворца Дев. Это был лучший сад из всех — самый обширный, самый красивый, самый благоухающий. И там принц мог предаваться своим и только своим мыслям, не боясь, что кто-то его потревожит.  
Он не ожидал встретить у своей любимой беседки наложницу, которой не помнил. Невысокая, худая, с тонкими узкими ладонями, она была одета в светло-розовое платье. Она встрепенулась, словно лань, услышавшая охотника, когда Ифань подошёл ближе. В несвежей одежде, в дорожном тюрбане, скрывавшем лицо, он не был похож на принца, скорее на его стражника. Поэтому он не удивился, когда наложница бросилась от него в сторону Дворца.  
— Постой, не убегай! — Ифань нагнал её в два широких шага и поймал за руку. Он удивился тому, насколько тонкое у неё запястье, он мог дважды обернуть свою ладонь вокруг него. Глаза у наложницы расширились в испуге, а лёгкая вуаль едва заметно задрожала от её участившегося дыхания. Второй рукой Ифань стянул с себя тюрбан, позволяя ветру трепать себя по отросшим за время поездки волосам. Наложница, однако, дрожать не перестала, даже разглядев в нём принца.  
— Посиди со мной, — попросил Ифань, хотя ещё пару мгновений назад ему хотелось только покоя и одиночества. Но эта девушка, напуганная, словно птичка, зацепила его — то ли встревоженными глазами, поблескивающими из-под густо накрашенных ресниц, то ли едва заметными движениями пальцев, словно она поигрывала на каком-то невидимом инструменте.  
Наложница, за всё время назвавшая лишь своё имя — очень тихое и неуверенное Бэкхён — молча сидела рядом с принцем, изредка поглядывая на него. А Ифаню впервые хотел именно этого — чтобы кто-то рядом просто посидел. Молчание было неловким, но Ифаню это даже нравилось, хотя он и не понимал почему. Ему просто нравилось сидеть и слушать сбивчивое дыхание девушки, понимая, что не только ему иногда страшно наедине с собой. Да и устал он от всех этих наложниц, строящих ему глазки, пытающихся очаровать его силуэтом молочного бедра или мелькнувшим в беспрестанном колыхании ткани декольте. Они лишь хотели пробраться в его постель и зачать ребёнка, родить ему сына и заполучить себе место его избранницы. А он до смерти устал от них, ему хотелось иногда их всех распустить и закрыть Дворец Дев. Но если не будет Дворца, он не сможет хотя бы изредка отдыхать от работы императора.  
— Приходи сегодня вечером, — попросил Ифань, уходя из сада, когда его позвал Цзытао — его младший помощник и личный слуга. Он пришёл лишь ближе к закату, чтобы принц не пропустил ужина и вечерней службы в храме. Он как никто понимал, что принцу порой необходимо побыть одному, потому не беспокоил, пока того не потребовали обязанности принца. Цзытао смерил любопытным взглядом наложницу, пытаясь вспомнить её, но не смог даже прикинуть, кто это мог быть.  
— Сегодня после ужина приведи ко мне Бэкхён, — сказал Ифань помощнику, когда они вернулись в центральный дворец. — Я хочу, чтобы она сыграла мне на чём-нибудь.  
Цзытао пообещал исполнить приказ и принялся помогать принцу готовиться к службе.

***

Вернувшись во Дворец Дев, Бэкхён первым делом нашёл Тэён и, схватив её за локоть, увёл в восточное крыло, в котором мало кто ходил.  
— Всё сорвалось, принц меня увидел, — быстро зашептал он, втолкнув Тэён в одну из неиспользуемых спален и заперев дверь. — Теперь он требует меня к себе, что мне делать?  
— Я не знаю? Принц вернулся раньше, чем я ожидала, — честно ответила Тэён. — Теперь тебе остаётся только пытаться не раскрыть свой секрет, иначе тебя убьют.  
— Зачем я только остался, — Бэкхён сполз по стене и обхватил голову руками. — Надо было передохнуть здесь и снова попытать счастья в городе. Зачем я только тебя послушал?  
— Если бы не послушал, то уже давно был бы мёртв, — отрезала Тэён. — Не распускайся. Где тот беглый раб, который обещал себе, что никогда не вернётся обратно к хозяину? Если бы в тот день ты ушёл в город, тебя бы поймали.  
Бэкхён уже не слушал её упреков — в его голове отчаянно носились мысли, и он не знал, за какую хвататься. Он ещё мог уехать с неугодными наложницами завтра с утра, пусть сегодня ему и придётся потерпеть принца. Также он мог остаться и попытаться втереться в доверие к принцу, стать ближе к нему и постараться им манипулировать так, чтобы выйти из этого дворца и беспрепятственно покинуть город. Но как это сделать?  
Бэкхён хотел потереть лицо ладонями, но Тэён поймала его руки.  
— С ума сошёл? На тебе же столько краски!  
Бэкхён выругался, вспомнив, что теперь ему нельзя просто так касаться лица, не боясь размазать уголь по щекам. И глядя на свои запястья в руках Тэён, Бэкхён вдруг понял, что ему нужно делать, словно кто-то ударил его по голове и всё встало на свои места. Пусть он ненавидел то внимание, которое оказывалось ему рукам, сейчас они могли спасти ему жизнь.  
Когда служанки пришли за ним в общую спальню, он уже был готов — Тэён помогла ему надеть её лучшее платье кремового цвета, накрасила его, ведь при принце вуаль не нужна, и подобрала украшения — множество тонких колец на одной руке и сложное украшение, состоящее из толстого браслета и соединенных с ним тонкими цепями колец на другой. Осматривая себя, Бэкхён решил, что выглядит очень даже недурно, хотя принц — он не хотел себе в этом признаваться — внушал ему страх.  
Его встретили у ворот Дворца Дев несколько стражников принца — их от остальных отличал золотой дракон на правом плече. Но сопровождал Бэкхёна тот самый помощник принца — его раскосые глаза делали его похожим на пустынного кота, которому не стоило доверять, и Бэкхён постарался стушеваться и занять как можно меньше места в мире, чтобы случайно не коснуться широким рукавом платья помощника принца.

Покои принца в центральном дворце были обставлены очень скромно и просто — буквально напротив дверей находилась ярко-красная ширма, скрывавшая ложе принца, застеленное таким же ярко-красным покрывалом, а перед ширмой стоял длинный сундук, выполнявший так же роль сиденья для принца или его гостей. Слева от дверей находился столик, на котором лежали неиспользованные свитки и чернила. Справа стоял низенький чайный столик, за которым сейчас вместе с принцем сидел ещё один человек в пурпурной накидке и потягивал чай из миниатюрной пиалы. Бэкхёна подвели к этому столику и усадили у крохотного керамического чайничка.  
— Что же, принц, был рад увидеть тебя в добром здравии, — человек в пурпуре поднялся и, коротко поклонившись, удалился из комнаты.  
— Это мой советник, — сказал Ифань, укладываясь на подушки. — Лу Хань. Он хороший, но иногда слишком занудный.  
Бэкхён кивнул, не смея говорить — он не был уверён, что его голос сможет сойти за женский. Да и его снова бросило в дрожь, стоило ему увидеть принца.  
— Сыграй мне, Бэкхён, — попросил Ифань и жестом указал на незаметную дверь в стене. — Выбери, что нравится, и сыграй.  
За дверью оказалось маленькое помещение с множеством музыкальных инструментов и реквизитом для танцев. Бэкхён вздрогнул, увидев гучжэн, и поспешил выбрать каягым, близкий ему.  
— Сыграй мне что-нибудь из музыки своего народа, — попросил Ифань. — Сыграй свою любимую мелодию.  
Бэкхён послушался. Мелодия несколько раз обрывалась, он путался в струнах, но продолжал играть. Он никогда не заучивал народные песни на инструментах, только запоминал слова и пел громче всех, но сейчас ему хотелось только наигрывать близкую к песне мелодию. Родные мотивы успокоили его, и он даже прикрыл глаза, продолжая перебирать струны, и перед его мысленным взором вдруг предстал Минсок, танцующий под его музыку. «Играй, Бэкхён», просил он, «играй».  
Бэкхён не заметил, когда принц оказался рядом с ним и обхватил его лицо руками. Ладони у Ифаня были большие, шероховатые, размером с голову самого Бэкхёна. Бэкхён почувствовал себя бесконечно маленьким, когда руки Ифаня оказались на его лице.  
— Бэкхён, не плачь, что случилось? — донеслось до него словно сквозь вату. Пару раз моргнув, Бэкхён осознал, что и правда плачет, хотя он этого не заметил. Ифань большими пальцами вытер его мокрые щеки и вытащил откуда-то платок, чтобы стереть размазавшуюся краску. Извинившись и забрав платок, Бэкхён скрылся в уборной, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Из зеркала на него смотрела несчастная девушка, пытающаяся стереть черные разводы под глазами.  
— Да какого чёрта, — выругался Бэкхён и неожиданно для себя громко всхлипнул. Он не плакал в плену, не плакал в рабстве, но расплакался, едва оказавшись рядом с принцем, который внушал ему страх. «Слишком много эмоций для тебя одного», отчетливо услышал он голос Минсока в своей голове. «Тебе их нужно отпустить».  
И Бэкхён сел на пол, подобрал ближе колени и уронил на них голову, уже не пытаясь сдерживать себя. Ему хотелось рыдать в голос, но до такого он уже не мог опуститься. Он не услышал, как Ифань открыл дверь и сел рядом, обняв своей длинной рукой за плечи. Бэкхён только почувствовал какое-то тепло рядом и поспешил раствориться в нём, чтобы не утонуть в холоде собственных слёз. А принц гладил его по голове, скрытой платком, гладил по плечам и что-то бормотал себе под нос, вроде «ну-ну, будет тебе» и «да что ты плачешь».  
Успокоившись и так и не приведя себя в порядок, Бэкхён откланялся. Он ушёл, скрыв лицо за вуалью, чувствуя себя более чем глупо. Он хотел соблазнить принца, подчинить его своей воле разговорами и касаниями, а получилось только позорно расплакаться и, возможно, навсегда отвратить его от себя. Может, оно и к лучшему.  
Тэён, увидев его, подскочила и, крепко обняв, увела в купальню. Отослав всех служанок, она сама помогла ему раздеться и войти в воду. Она с сожалением осмотрела платье, на котором остались разводы от краски, и выбросила его в корзину, понимая, что его уже не спасти. А после и сама вошла в воду, оставшись лишь в тонком платье, которое всегда надевала под одежду. Подплыв к Бэкхёну, она обняла его и положила голову на плечо.  
— Что случилось, Бэкхён?  
— Я никогда не чувствовал себя настолько униженным, — произнес Бэкхён. — Я много раз играл для бывшего хозяина, но он никогда не просил меня исполнить мои родные песни. Он всё повторял, что они грубые. А стоило принцу проявить каплю доброты, как я расплакался, будто последняя собака. Меня приласкали, а я уже готов раскрыть всю душу.  
— Ты столько вытерпел, Бэкхён, — прошептала Тэён. — За последний год ты не видел от людей ничего хорошего. Конечно, ты будешь тянуться к добру, к ласке.  
И она завела его руку себе за спину. Он скользнул по её талии, но отдернул ладонь, когда почувствовал не гладкую кожу, а шрамы.  
— Я понимаю тебя, — с этими словами Тэён стянула платье и развернулась. — Понимаю, как никто другой.  
На спине, слева, белело клеймо в виде двух звеньев. А выше бугрились шрамы от ударов тяжелой плетью.  
— Я плакала, когда принц выкупил меня. Мы все плакали.  
— Мы?  
— Половина его наложниц — выкупленные рабыни, которых принц спас от жестокого обращения, — Тэён повернулась к Бэкхёну, прикрываясь руками. — Вторая половина — будущие матери его наследников. Дочери министров, богатых горожан, бывшие принцессы колоний. Мы — мы с тобой — лишь для услады глаз. Наслаждайся этим, пока можешь.  
Бэкхён не сводил с неё глаз, отмечая, как луна отражается в капельках воды, стекающих по её телу. Он двинулся ближе, но Тэён едва заметно покачала головой и вышла, оставив его одного.  
— Не надо, — произнесла она, накинув на себя шелковый халат. — Оно того не стоит.  
Когда она ушла, Бэкхён решил, что завтра же уедет из дворца. Потому что он не хочет привыкать к той ласке, которой его окружает Тэён. Он не хочет привыкать, чтобы потом с трудом этого лишиться. Он хочет быть свободным от всех оков, а оковы привязанностей крепче самых толстых цепей.

Но на утро, когда Бэкхён был уже готов собраться и уйти с неугодными наложницами, его нагнал Цзытао и сказал, что принц желает видеть его сегодня вечером в своих покоях.  
— Я тебя не знаю, но ты его зацепила, — и Цзытао ушёл, подмигнув на прощание. И после ещё часто приходил и подмигивал, но в первый раз это выглядело опасно.  
Бэкхёну пришлось расстаться с желанием бежать и начать привыкать к ещё одной жизни в заточении. От одного хозяина к другому, от одного позора к иному — судьба словно испытывала Бэкхёна на прочность и ждала, когда он сдастся, когда он примёт всё, как данность. Но Бэкхён был сильнее, чем все думали. И поэтому он пошёл к принцу в покои с твердым намерением очаровать его.  
Принц поддался на удивление просто.

***

Ифаню нравилась Бэкхён — она прелестно пела, пусть её голос и был слишком грубым для девушки. Она замечательно танцевала, хотя и двигалась несколько неуклюже. Она изумительно рассказывала различные истории, пусть и подолгу подбирала слова, когда не знала, как выразить на чужом для себя языке. После тяжелых часов приёмов время, проведенное с ней, было Ифаню в радость. Он, бывало, забывал, что она лишь наложница, и жаловался ей на то, что происходит в империи.  
— Ксандр совсем не поставляет зерно, — как-то раз сказал он, когда Бэкхён подавала ему пиалу с чаем. — В прошлом месяце они сослались на отсутствие кораблей, но в этот раз что им мешает?  
Наложница не отвечала, только улыбалась тонкими губами, едва тронутыми краской.  
— Отец предлагает наказать их, — продолжил принц, выпив очередную пиалу. — Бросить в темницу правителя Ксандра или казнить.  
— А вы что думаете, ваше высочество? — поинтересовалась Бэкхён, протянув руку с платком, чтобы утереть лицо принца. Ифань поймал её руку и прижался носом к запястью — Бэкхён всегда благоухала, и Ифань мог часами вдыхать её аромат. Он даже не расслышал её вопроса, только восхищенно наслаждался близостью девичьего тела.  
Но Бэкхён отняла руку и поправила рукав платья.  
— Принесу ещё чая, ваше высочество, — и забрав поднос с чайничком, она вышла. Но в раскрытую дверь проскользнул Лу Хань, всегда умевший появляться неожиданно в покоях правителя.  
— Не нравится она мне, — покачал он головой. — Слишком уж много вы при ней говорите. Её могут использовать наши враги.  
— Брось, Хань, да разве она может? Она всего лишь милая девушка, — Ифань отмахнулся от советника. — Лучше скажи мне, как проходит подготовка мятежа в Кераке.  
— Ждут лишь твоего приказа, — Лу Хань присел на сундук и внимательно посмотрел на принц. — Ты уверен, что это лучший вариант?  
— Пока мой братец будет заботиться о том, чтобы сохранить свой престол властителя Керака, ему будет не до интриг. Трудно планировать убийство наследника, когда тебя самого хотят убить.  
Лу Хань не успел ответить — дверь отворилась и новая любимая наложница Ифаня вплыла в покои с подносом в руках. Увидев советника, она поклонилась, но не остановилась. Жестом пригласив его к столу, она поставила перед ним пиалу, изнутри расписанную цветами.  
— Что за кошмар, принц? — скривился Лу Хань и отодвинул от себя пиалку. — Как ты из этого пьешь?  
Принц не ответил, но наложница зарделась и с неясными извинениями ушла менять сервиз. Пока она несла корзинку с новой посудой, советник, покачав головой, обратился к Ифаню.  
— Убожество.  
— Надеюсь, что ты говоришь о пиалах, — предупредительно взглянул на него принц. Лу Хань не нашел, что ответить.  
Наложница снова налила чай и, подавая пиалу принцу, едва заметно улыбнулась. Ифань в ответ расцвел. Не услышанный и не замеченный, Лу Хань покинул принца, так и не притронувшись к своей пиале.  
Он перестал появляться в комнате принца, а наложница стала занимать всё больше места во дворце.  
Однажды Ифань пришёл во Дворец Дев и увидел, что Бэкхён спит на одной кровати с Тэён. Последняя пыталась объяснить всё тем, что они сдружились, но принцу казалось, что это унижает его самого. И приказал выделить любимой наложнице отдельную спальню, чтобы она могла отдыхать в те дни, когда принц не зовёт её к себе. Бэкхён хотела его отговорить, но он стальным голосом сообщил, что это его воля и она обязана подчиниться, и Бэкхён прекратила. Он слышал, что после его решения остальные наложницы разозлились, но оставил это мастеру Чжаню, главному евнуху, отвечавшему за порядок в обители.  
После он стал звать Бэкхён и днём, чтобы она сопровождала его во время приёмов. Лу Хань показательно качал головой и старательно избегал общения с принцем в такие дни, но Ифаню было всё равно. Его успокаивала мысль, что рядом сидит Бэкхён, которая одним присутствием поднимала ему настроение. При ней он отдавал меньше жестоких приказов. Он отказался от затеи устроить мятеж в Кераке и послал своему брату письмо с благодарностью за хорошую службу. При ней он больше не встречал послов с равнодушным выражением лица. И даже когда его пытались отравить во время званого ужина, на котором присутствовали министры и советники, она остудила его пыл. Ифань уже собирался отдать приказ, чтобы виновных нашли и казнили на месте, как она обхватила его руку своими тонкими пальчиками и попросила не быть столь поспешным в своих решениях.  
— Прикажите схватить и привести их, мой принц, — прошептала она ему на ухо. — Накажите их по строгости закона, но на глазах у остальных, чтобы более не смели покушаться на вашу жизнь.  
И Ифань послушался. Он не замечал сочувственных взглядов своих приближенных советников, не слышал, как за спиной министры шепчутся, что безродная наложница приручила их Дракона. Ему было всё равно, ведь рядом была его Бэкхён, его и только его. И большего ему не нужно было.

***

Бэкхён не думал, что принц так скоро окажется у него в руках. Он боялся, что ничего не выйдёт, ведь у принца было столько женщин, согласных на всё, готовых отдаться по щелчку. Когда Ифань в первый раз скользнул рукой по спине вниз, Бэкхён выкрутился и сказал принцу, что боится. И после, когда Ифань пытался поцеловать или увлечь наложницу на своё ложе, Бэкхён выворачивался, отворачивался и просто ускользал. А принцу словно нравилась эта игра — он не злился и лишь больше привязывался, надеясь, что сможет сломить неприступную наложницу, если будет с ней предельно добр и заботлив. Он одаривал её украшениями и тканями, забирал с собой на прогулку по городу и оберегал от чужих нападок. В частности — от Лу Ханя, которому не нравилось то, с какой лёгкостью наложница крутит принцем. А Бэкхён и правда крутил, как хотел — он не позволял принцу продолжать войну в Акре, постоянно отвлекая на какие-то другие дела.  
Но Бэкхён не замечал, как сам пропадает в принце, как заходится его сердце, когда Ифань рядом, когда он так близко, что вдохнуть страшно. Бэкхён дрожал, когда принц ловил его за запястье, дрожал, когда тот над ним нависал, дрожал, когда губы его оказывались слишком близко. Но и подумать не мог, что это не страх разоблачения.  
Чем дольше Бэкхён жил во дворце, тем меньше хотел он уйти. Доброта принца окружала его незримой аурой, из-за которой никто не смел его обижать. Пусть другие наложницы старались ему навредить, Бэкхён не обращал на них внимания. Когда ради его безопасности Ифань приказал четырёх девушек, досаждавших Бэкхёну больше всего, изгнать из дворца, Бэкхён подумал, что он мог бы остаться.  
Но эта мысль покинула его, когда однажды вечером Ифань позвал его и подарил баночку с кремом. Принц сел напротив и, взяв его руку в свою, принялся осторожно втирать крем в его запястья. Бэкхён не хотел вспоминать, но перед глазами возник образ Ли Вэя, крепко прижимавшего его к груди и втирающего крем в его руки. Когда хозяин понял, что Бэкхён игнорирует его подарки, он разозлился и решил сам ухаживать за руками раба, если уж Бэкхён не хочет. Его движения были грубыми и слишком жестокими, и сейчас не шли ни в какое сравнение с аккуратными касаниями принца. Но Бэкхён вспомнил, что говорила Тэён — он лишь услада для глаз, когда он надоест, принц его выбросит в общую спальню Дворца Дев и позабудет. Бэкхён — не человек, Бэкхён лишь игрушка.  
«В этой стране к тебе никогда не будут должно относиться».  
Минсок снова явился в сознание Бэкхёна и напомнил о его месте в этом мире. Бэкхён не желал с этим мириться. Он больше не хотел терпеть эту искусственно спокойную жизнь.  
И это нежелание лишь усилилось, когда к Ифаню увели одну из знатных наложниц под предлогом быстрее зачать следующего наследника, если уж принц не хочет жениться, занятый лишь Империей.

— Посмотри, Бэкхён, — сказал как-то Ифань, вызвав Бэкхёна к себе. Бэкхён сел на сундук и посмотрел на принца. Тот держал в руках какой-то сверток.  
— Посмотри, — и с этими словами он взмахом развернул сверток в платье светло-голубого цвета. Простое, свободное, но изящное, оно струилось до пола, словно вода.  
— Я решил, что оно похоже на тебя. Ты так же ускользаешь от меня всякий раз, стоит мне приблизиться, — Ифань протянул платье Бэкхёну. — И так же, как в воде, я тону в тебе, Бэкхён.  
Бэкхён неуверенно принял подарок и слабо улыбнулся. Он не ожидал подобных слов и подобных жестов. Принц сел на колено у его ног и, взяв за руку, заглянул в лицо наложницы.  
— Я уезжаю на несколько недель. Подумал, что нужно подарить что-то, что будет напоминать обо мне.  
 _Ведь мы в первый раз окажемся далеко друг от друга._  
Бэкхён заверил, что встретит принца в подаренном платье и поскорее вернулся во Дворец Дев, не заметив, что прошёл мимо Лу Ханя, который проводил его странным взглядом.  
В своей спальне Бэкхён позволил эмоциям захлестнуть себя с головой. Он закусывал угол одеяла, чтобы не издать ни звука, но ему было бесконечно тяжело от того, как смотрел на него Ифань. Какими сияющими глазами он его провожал. И как ярко он улыбался, когда видел Бэкхёна.  
Бэкхёну было невыразимо больно от того, что это сияние померкнет по его вине.  
Он решил рассказать Ифаню правду. Пусть он игрушка, пусть он не человек в этом мире, но Ифань не заслуживал того, чтобы его так долго обманывали. Жизнь была жестока к Бэкхёну, но Бэкхён не станет столь же безжалостным и беспощадным. Он не очерствеет душой.


	3. Chapter 3

Дворец шумел, когда Ифань вернулся — одновременно галдели охранники, слуги, евнухи и наложницы. Невозможно было разобрать, что они выкрикивают, но громче всех звучал голос мастера Чжаня.  
— Это отвратительно! Как смела эта презренная тварь осквернять собой дворец принца? Как она прошла сюда?  
Наскоро спешившись, Ифань, не снимая тюрбана и вуали, присоединился к слугам, бегущим к Дворцу Дев, не замечая его. Все спешили к внутреннему двору Дворца, надеясь не пропустить ни секунды зрелища. Ифань удивился такому оживлению с раннего утра — казалось, весь двор разом проснулся и ринулся на шум.  
— Говорят, мастер Чжань обнаружил обманщицу среди наложниц! — прощебетала одна служанка другой, не заметив, что пробежала мимо принца.  
Ифань этому не удивился — часто среди его наложниц встречались такие, кто не гнушался украсть что-нибудь из его вещей, вещей семьи или других девушек. Были девушки, скрывавшие свои отношения с кем-нибудь из охранников. Были наложницы, прикидывавшиеся беременными, подкупавшие врачей. Но редко какая выходка могла вызвать такой скандал и так разозлить мастера Чжаня, который был человеком добрым, мягким по натуре, его могло вывести из себя только что-то весьма значительное.  
Например, юноша в платье наложницы.

Когда Ифань добрался до внутреннего двора и встал за одной из колонн, чтобы его не было видно, он понял, что так разгневало главного евнуха. Он тащил за руку юношу в светло-голубом платье — том самом, которое Ифань подарил Бэкхён перед отъездом. Сначала он решил, что кто-то пробрался в его замок, навредил его Бэкхён и украл платье, но.  
Когда он посмотрел на запястья, он их узнал — это были запястья Бэкхён. Тонкие, словно хрупкие, изящные, невероятно прекрасные. Их не подделать. Их Ифань узнал бы из сотен тысяч других. Он узнал бы её тонкие, длинные пальцы даже на ощупь. И эти пальцы, эти запястья принадлежали юноше, скрывавшему себя за платьем.  
Бэкхён — если так его и звали — вырывался из рук мастера, пытался отбиваться от охраны и яростно кусал всех, кто подбирался к нему слишком близко. Его раскрыли, но он не собирался сдаваться без боя. Вот только он был один, он не мог отбиваться вечно, и охранники, скрутив его, подвели юношу к дереву. Плотно прижав его руки по обеим сторонам ствола, они связали их, соединив толстой, грубой бечевой. Ифань невольно вздрогнул, представив, какие уродливые отметины останутся после на нежной коже рук Бэкхён… Бэкхёна.  
— Вы только посмотрите на это! — воскликнул мастер Чжань. — Мужчина в гареме нашего принца! Он скрывал свою сущность, чтобы втереться в доверие к нашему доброму повелителю. Он поплатится за то, что осквернил прекрасный Дворец Дев, осквернил наш сад, осквернил нашего принца, имея наглость являться в его покои!  
Ифань, не слушая обличительной речи мастера, передвинулся с веранды во двор, скрывшись за деревом. Он стоял совсем недалеко от стайки наложниц, дрожавших от утренней прохлады.  
— Надеюсь, принц об этом не узнает, — негромко произнесла одна из них с печальным вздохом. — Ему так нравилась Бэкхён. Он был очарован.  
— Мы все были очарованы, — перебила её другая. — Мы даже не подозревали, что она мужчина.  
— И всё равно жаль принца, — первая чуть всхлипнула, но отвернулась под пристальным взором второй.  
Ифань покачал головой и повернулся к Бэкхёну, чтобы узнать, что мастер сделает. Он не ожидал, что Бэкхён будет смотреть на него. Он был уверен, что деревья надежно укрывают его от чужих глаз. Но Бэкхён всегда находила его — почему бы и в мужском обличье ей этого не делать? Он знал, что Ифань смотрит.  
— Приказываю! — воскликнул мастер Чжань. — Наказать пятьюстами ударов плетью!  
Бэкхён вздрогнул, услышав приговор, Ифань заметил это. Но смолчал, продолжая смотреть на принца. А принц ничего не мог поделать. Он никогда не вмешивался в дела гарема и его дисциплины. Мастер всегда занимался этим сам, и сейчас Ифань не собирался что-либо менять. Он чувствовал себя обманутым — всё то время, что Бэкхён держала его на расстоянии, улыбаясь, что готовит ему что-то особенное, она просто его дурачила. Она… Он водил принца за нос, соблазняя, подводя к самому краю, но никогда не давая перешагнуть черту. Бэкхён просто насмехался над ним.  
— Оголите его спину! — приказал Чжань стражникам, когда пришёл его помощник — молодой и крепкий евнух, держащий в руках плеть с пятью кожаными «хвостами».  
— Нет! — Бэкхён зашевелился, пытаясь ускользнуть от рук охранников, но он был слишком крепко привязан к дереву.  
Ифань прикрыл глаза, когда услышал треск ткани — ему было жаль свой подарок, ведь он так долго выбирал его, выискивая тот цвет, с которым у него ассоциировалась его любимая наложница. Бэкхён так улыбалась, когда получила платье, только примерять при нём стеснялась, сказала, что встретит его именно в этом платье, когда Ифань вернётся с поездки. Она не обманула.  
Когда толпа ахнула, Ифань открыл глаза, чтобы узнать, что произошло.  
— Вы только посмотрите! — возвестил мастер Чжань. — Он ещё и раб! Он скрывался здесь от своего настоящего хозяина! Хай Тао, — обратился он к молодому евнуху, — добавьте к наказанию ещё пятьсот ударов!

Когда рука Хай Тао опустилась в первый раз, Ифань вздрогнул вместе с толпой. Бэкхён задрожал, но не издал ни звука. Во второй раз он лишь крепче ухватился за связывающие его веревки. В третий — вновь задрожал. С каждым ударом он лишь сильнее напрягал мышцы, крепче держался за бечеву, откидывал назад голову и выгибался. Пот струился по его лицу, заливая глаза, но Бэкхён всё равно держал их открытыми — и смотрел на Ифаня. А Ифань вздрагивал каждый раз, когда плеть хлестала по чужой спине. Он дрожал вместе с Бэкхёном, не отводя глаз от покрасневшего, мокрого лица юноши, который даже губы поджал, чтобы не позволить себе кричать. Он молчал и смотрел на своего принца, и в его глазах не было мольбы о пощаде, не было злости или ненависти, только бесконечное упорство и желание жить. И Ифань тонул в его глазах, как тонул всегда, стоило ему в них заглянуть. Глядя на то, как Бэкхён терпит и молчит, Ифань не мог понять, почему он не даёт себе закричать, ведь так будет легче. Взбешенный молчанием раба, Хай Тао бил всё сильнее, надеясь выбить из него крики, но Бэкхён не сдавался. Это восхищало Ифаня. Но это не могло искупить вину Бэкхёна за то, что он сделал.  
Ифань ушёл, не дождавшись конца наказания. Он не мог смотреть на Бэкхёна без мук совести. Да, он всё ещё виновен, но стоило ли оно того? Глаза, которые Бэкхён жмурил от боли, но упорно открывал, чтобы смотреть на своего принца. Ладони, стёртые до крови из-за постоянного натягивания бечевы. Вздутые вены на покрасневшей от напряжения шее, выглядящей неестественно на фоне светлой ткани платья, болтавшегося по бокам. Искусанные губы, заглушившие все крики. Ифань не мог на это смотреть без мысли о том, что он мог бы всё прекратить немедленно. Он мог бы не дать Бэкхёну столько страдать. Но он развернулся, когда рука Хай Тао занеслась для очередного удара. Уходя, он услышал пронзительный вскрик. Он услышал его пять раз, прежде чем наступила полнейшая тишина. И эти звуки ему никогда не забыть. Он не даст себе забыть их.  
Незамеченным он прошёл в свои покои и оттуда позвал Цзытао, чтобы тот помог ему переодеться. От его внимания не укрылось то, что глаза помощника были полны слёз, но тот упорно прятал лицо, не поворачиваясь к своему господину.  
— Цзытао, что-то произошло? — спросил Ифань, поймав его за подбородок и вынудив смотреть на себя. Цзытао поспешно замотал головой и уверил принца, что всё в порядке. Собрав вещи в охапку, помощник выскочил за дверь, оставив Ифаня в одиночестве смотреть на дверь.  
Цзытао хорошо относился к Бэкхён, немудрено, что ему жаль подобного исхода. Ифань не удивился бы, узнай он, что Цзытао успел пролить немало слёз, пока Бэкхёна истязали.  
— На удивление чувствительный малыш, — Лу Хань, как и всегда, явился из ниоткуда, напугав принца. — Как твоё самочувствие?  
Ифань обернулся к советнику, пытаясь понять, что именно от него хотят услышать. Лу Ханю претили его чересчур близкие отношения с наложницей, и теперь он мог вдоволь насладиться страданиями принца, повторяя «я же говорил». Но, к его изумлению, Лу Хань не стал ничего говорить. Он опустился на колени перед чайным столиком и широким жестом пригласил принца присоединиться.  
— Мастер Чжань поместил его в темницу, — сообщил советник, когда чай был выпит в полной тишине. — В обычную, а не для наложниц. Он запретил врачам приближаться к заключенному. Я боюсь, что Бэкхён просто не протянет до казни.  
— Казни? — вскинул голову Ифань.  
— Когда найдут его хозяина, судьба Бэкхёна окажется в его руках. А я уверен, что его казнят по всей строгости.  
— Это не моё дело, — Ифань ответил спустя несколько минут напряженного молчания и рассматривания рисунка на дне пиалы. Голубые лилии. Какая безвкусица.  
— Не твоё дело? — Лу Хань перегнулся через столик, чтобы заглянуть в лицо принца. — Не твоё?  
— Он беглый раб, и его нужно судить, как всех беглых рабов. — От этих слов Лу Хань не сдержал возмущенного вздоха. — И мастер Чжань знает, как поступать с провинившимися наложницами, гораздо лучше меня.  
— Ифань, он был твоей наложницей. Только твоей. И ни на мгновение не разочаровал тебя, — Лу Хань встал из-за стола. — Если ты не займёшься этим, он может умереть.  
— Он обманул меня, Лу Хань, — Ифань поднял глаза на советника, и тому стоило больших усилий не дрогнуть под его стальным взглядом. — Я не могу простить такое.  
Советник кивнул и вышел из его покоев, старательно скрывая дрожащие руки в широких рукавах.

А Ифань, оставшись один, вновь опустил взгляд на голубые лилии. Какая же всё-таки безвкусица.  
Любимый сервис Бэкхён пролетел через всю комнату и разбился о стену. Следом полетел чайный столик, за ним — ширма, отделяющая ложе принца от остальной комнаты. И, несмотря на грохот, способный скрыть крики, Ифань молчал. Он уже не знал, что именно он чувствует — обиду или ярость. Но что бы это ни было, оно разрывало его изнутри и не оставляло его ни на секунду, отравляя каждое его мгновение.  
Когда на шум прибежал Цзытао, Ифань стоял посреди разгромленной комнаты, сжимая в руках единственную уцелевшую пиалку и разглядывая её. Вокруг царил хаос, но он не мог сравниться с тем, что был в его душе. И если комнату можно прибрать, собрать всё заново, то кто соберёт его, Ифаня?

***

Когда Бэкхёна отвязали от дерева, ноги его не держали. Он дрожал от слабости и боли, перед глазами всё плыло, и он едва стоял. Евнухи подхватили его под руки и потащили в сторону темницы под улюлюканье и свист толпы. В гомоне Бэкхён уловил еле слышный голос Тэён, которая пыталась дозваться до него. Но шум быстро стих, ведь евнухи не медлили. Только Бэкхёну было уже всё равно, он терял сознание от разрывающей боли.  
Вот только он не знал, была она ли она лишь физической.  
Он пришёл в себя уже в тёмной, сырой каморке, лежа животом на холодном, склизком полу. На нём всё ещё были остатки платья, от которого Бэкхён поспешил избавиться, превозмогая боль. Спина горела огнём от ещё не прошедшей боли, а горло саднило из-за криков, которые Бэкхён выпустил, когда перестал чувствовать на себе взгляд Ифаня. Он сразу понял, что принц его видит, хотя и должен был приехать только к вечеру. Он стоял там, за деревьями, чтобы его не заметили, но Бэкхён приучился чувствовать его взгляды. Принцу нравилось, когда тот оборачивался без зова, когда подходил без прямой просьбы. Бэкхён посмотрел на него в ответ.  
Не так он хотел донести ему правду, не таким грубым способом. Он хотел поговорить, объясниться, признаться.  
Признаться во всем.  
(И в привязанности, может быть, тоже).  
Но он попался, глупо, совершенно по-идиотски попался. Евнух по ошибке зашёл в его спальню и заметил, что у наложницы совсем нет груди, да и выглядит она как-то не женственно. Он бросился к мастеру Чжаню, а Бэкхён даже не успел придумать оправдания. Главный евнух влетел в его спальню подобно урагану и принялся вопить. Он выволок Бэкхёна за руку и толкнул к подбежавшим стражникам. Почувствовав на себе чужую стальную хватку, Бэкхён опомнился и стал вырываться, словно раненый зверь. Но ему это не помогло — его всё равно наказали.  
Бэкхён чувствовал на себе взгляд Ифаня, он буквально видел его — мог себе представить. Он представлял, как тёплые и сочувствующие глаза постепенно наполняются сталью и холодом. Он видел, как грубеют мягкие от рождения черты лица. Он видел, как удаляется его спина — напряженная, натянутая, словно струна гучжэня. Затяни чуть больше — и лопнет.  
«Кричи, Бэкхён», звучал в голове голос Минсока, обеспокоенный, взволнованный. Заботливый.  
«Кричи, Бэкхён, тебе станет легче».  
Но Бэкхён не мог позволить себе облегчить страдания даже таким образом. Он не заслужил. Он должен был получить наказание в полной мере. Ведь Ифань смотрел на него. Под его взглядом Бэкхён не мог, не должен был страдать меньше.  
Он виноват, и Ифань должен знать, что Бэкхён это принимает. Пусть этими ударами он и не искупит свою вину.  
Когда Ифань ушёл, Бэкхён это почувствовал. И крик боли сорвался с его губ против его желания. Это был крик отчаянного страдания — его тело просило о пощаде, а душа молила принца вернуться.

Лежа на полу тёмницы, Бэкхён думал не только о том, что ему делать, но и о том, как ему увидеться с Ифанем. Как объясниться. Ведь он не хотел….  
Хотя как же он не хотел, если именно этого он и добивался.

— Зачем? — Бэкхён вздрогнул, когда внезапно услышал в темноте знакомый голос. — Зачем ты это сделал?  
— Обманул принца? — уточнил Бэкхён, пытаясь сесть, чтобы смотреть в лицо собеседнику. — Я просто хотел на свободу.  
— Лежи, — на спину, покрасневшую, покрывшуюся коркой от запекшейся крови, опустилась маленькая прохладная ладонь. Советник сел рядом с Бэкхёном на колени и, надавив тому на плечи, заставил полностью лечь. — А что тогда ты делаешь здесь?  
— Я решил, что это городская стена. Я думал, что тут — свобода, — Бэкхён зажмурился, когда почувствовал, как что-то обжигающе холодное касается его спины. Он сосредоточился на этом, стараясь не думать о пришедшем на помощь человеке — о том, чьего появления в этой темнице он никогда не ожидал.  
— А тут девки да платья, не так ли, — Лу Хань принялся что-то растирать по его спине. — Ну и прекрасный принц, конечно.  
— Я не собирался даже видеться с ним.  
Бэкхён задрожал — то ли от неприятных ощущений, то ли от воспоминаний. Вспомнил, как Ифань улыбался ему, даже если он шёл вместе со стайкой наложниц. Вспомнил, как тот безошибочно находил его в любом платье. Вспомнил, как пытался прятаться от принца, но не выходило. Никогда не выходило.  
— Ну конечно, — Лу Хань усмехнулся. — Я не сомневаюсь, что в твои планы это не входило. Но что сейчас ты будешь делать?  
— Наберусь сил и сбегу, когда меня будут передавать хозяину. Я к нему не вернусь. Никогда.  
— Почему же? Он обижал тебя? — Лу Хань задал вопрос со смехом, как маленькому ребёнку, которого обидели.  
— Я раб, господин советник. Как он должен был со мной обращаться? — Бэкхён привстал на локтях и посмотрел Лу Ханю в лицо. — Не думаю, что тебе понравилось бы два раза в неделю чувствовать себя не более чем подстилкой. Пустым телом, в которое может вторгнуться любой, кто пожелает, а ты даже пискнуть не смеешь. В тебя когда-нибудь пытались вставить одновременно два пальца? Не таких, как у тебя или у меня, а гораздо, гораздо толще. И вот эти пальцы, толстые, грубые, смоченные одной лишь слюной, толкаются в тебя, а ты даже не можешь сопротивляться, потому что они запросто проходят внутрь, так тебя натаскали. А потом…  
— Хватит! — Лу Хань вскочил на ноги и закрыл уши руками, совсем забыв об оставшейся на них мази. Он помотал головой, желая забыть всё, что он только что слышал.- Прекрати.  
— Это ты прекрати относиться к моему положению как к насмешке, — Бэкхён, превозмогая боль, встал на ноги. — Ты не знаешь, как это было — жить в этой круговерти сношения с человеком, который тебе противен настолько, что ты мечтаешь перерезать ему горло каждый раз, когда он своими губами касается твоей шеи. Я сбежал лишь потому, что всякий раз, когда он просил меня раздеться, я представлял, как убиваю его, вернувшись свободным человеком. Я притворялся покорным до тех пор, пока он не поверил в это. А теперь меня хотят снова сдать ему, и знаешь, что я сделаю? Я убью его.  
Лу Хань вздрогнул и посмотрел в глаза Бэкхёна — в них горел огонь ненависти. Советник не сомневался — убьёт.  
— Прости. Прости, я не хотел, — Хань выставил примирительно руки вперёд и жестом предложил Бэкхёну снова лечь.  
— Хотел, ещё как. — Бэкхён хмыкнул, но лёг. — Я тебе никогда не нравился. Скажи честно, господин советник, ты завидовал или ревновал?  
Лу Хань не ответил, но его движения стали жестче, сильнее. Он не заботился уже о том, чтобы аккуратно втереть мазь в спину раненого.  
— Ревнуешь, — усмехнулся Бэкхён. — Даже сейчас ревнуешь.  
— Будь добр, заткнись, — Лу Хань сдавил плечи Бэкхёна. — Пока я сам не убил тебя.  
— Ты не сможешь, — покачал головой Бэкхён. — Никогда не сможешь.  
Думаешь, я про тебя ничего не знаю? Сын первого генерала, бросивший службу в армии ради того, чтобы сопровождать принца на его пути к престолу. Ты ненавидишь армию, войну и всё, что с ней связано. Ты не сможешь меня убить.  
— Дело не в этом, глупый ты раб, — Лу Хань встал и поправил одежду. — Ты не поймешь.  
— Так просвети меня, — Бэкхён сел и посмотрел на советника снизу вверх. Но у Лу Ханя было ощущение, что он стоит с ним на равных.  
— Он никогда меня не простит, если я тебя убью, — и Хань вышел из темницы, плотно закрыв за собой решетку.  
Бэкхён на прощание лишь рассмеялся — отрывисто, как-то зло и с хрипом.  
— Бедный, бедный Хань, — покачал он головой. — Всегда будешь лишь советником и никем больше.  
«А ты?» — резонно спросил Минсок.  
Бэкхён не ответил.

В камере он провёл семь дней — из них три он провёл в бессознательном состоянии. Кто-то из охранников, решившись воспользоваться его слабостью, вздумал позабавиться с заключенным.  
— Да всё равно перед принцем бы ноги раздвигал, а сейчас и я за принца сойду.  
Охранник не ожидал, что Бэкхён, измученный болью в спине, сумеет выкрутиться из его хватки и даже пару раз ударить по лицу. Руки были ещё слабы, но кулаки с острыми костяшками всё же принесли страдания гордости охранника. Не стерпев подобного обращения с собой, охранник избил Бэкхёна, не жалея сил на пинки. Каждый раз, когда мягкий сапог попадал по рёбрам, Бэкхён ловил ртом воздух и пытался прикрываться, но удары настигали его. Он не мог бежать, загнанный в угол, и спасло его лишь то, что охранника оттащили напарники.  
— Нас по головке не погладят, если мы отдадим труп раба.  
Напоследок плюнув на него, охранник вышел. А Бэкхён дрожал от ярости, что ничего не может сделать, не может ответить. Он попытался встать, но закачался из-за слабости и боли во всём теле. Держась за стену, он предпринял ещё одну попытку и потерял сознание.  
А там, в бессознательном, его ждал Минсок, который обнимал сильными худыми руками и обещал, что всё будет хорошо.  
«Мы выберемся, Бэкхён», говорил он, мы сможем. И так хотелось верить, так хотелось раствориться в том тепле, что от него исходило.  
Но придя в себя, Бэкхён почувствовал лишь боль во всем теле и неприятное тянущее ощущение ниже живота. С трудом приподняв голову, он увидел, что лежит на спине, а его ноги широко раскинуты. Ему не нужно было долго думать, чтобы понять, что кто-то не побрезговал воспользоваться его телом.  
— Я убью вас всех, — прошептал Бэкхён, садясь. Он терпел боль, потому что более не собирался терпеть подобное отношение к себе. — Вы все будете гореть.  
Он отполз в угол и подтянул ближе колени. Ему было неприятно так сидеть, но он не хотел лежать на том месте, на котором его использовали, словно игрушку для утех. Не для того Бэкхён сбежал от хозяина, не для того изображал девушку и втирался в доверие к принцу.  
Бэкхён вздрогнул, подумав о принце. Наверное, он бесконечно зол, он захочет казни беглого раба и будет на ней настаивать. Ифань будет ненавидеть его и связанные с ним воспоминания. Те, которые сам Бэкхён хотел бы сохранить как-то немногое светлое, в его жизни, что случилось после призыва в армию. Та война разделила его жизнь надвое — в первой части он радовался каждому мгновению, вёл себя легкомысленно и наигранно, а во второй — лишь страдал. Минсок и Тэён были лишь проблесками света в этой тьме, но они держали его на плаву. Он был словно в океане — враждебном, тёмном, неизвестном, бесконечно опасным. Минсок был его запасом сил, который волшебным образом появлялся тогда, когда Бэкхён нуждался в нём больше всего. Тэён была его тоненьким плотом, который помогал держаться на поверхности и не идти ко дну. Совсем тоненьким, словно неверным, вот-вот переломится, стоит лишь сильнее навалиться — но плотом.  
Ифань был спасительной землей, к которой хотелось плыть. Манил собой, появляясь на горизонте, звал, обещая дать приют и отдых. И Бэкхёна тянуло к нему — к этому миражу, пусть там его могли ждать дикие звери, ядовитые растения и несъедобные плоды. Эта земля могла погубить его, но могла и принять. Дать передохнуть после этого скитания по волнам, каждая из которых могла стать последней в жизни Бэкхёна.  
Бэкхён бы хотел остаться с Ифанем, но имел ли он право мечтать о подобном после всего, что произошло?  
Определенно, нет.

На исходе шестого дня в темницу снова явился советник принца. Его лицо выражало скорбь и сочувствие — впервые Бэкхён видел его таким.  
— Нашли твоего хозяина, — сказал Лу Хань, остановившись у решётки. Он не стал заходить, и Бэкхён понял, почему, приблизившись сам. Под глазами советника залегли тени, словно он не спал несколько дней. Он выглядел измотанным и уставшим настолько, что хотелось силой уложить его на пол и заставить отдохнуть. Но Бэкхён ни на мгновение не выказал своего мимолётного желания.  
— Стражники опросили всех господ, чьи рабы сбежали. Никто из них не подходил под твоё описание, пока во дворец не явился член городского совета Ли Вэй. Он заявил, что около полугода назад его личный раб пропал, выйдя за цветами. Главе стражи хватило одной фразы, чтобы понять, что он — тот, кого мы ищём.  
— И что же он сказал? — Бэкхён скривил губы в улыбке, которую и улыбкой было сложно назвать. Оскал — да, словно зверь обнажил зубы.  
— Женоподобный, с тонкими руками, — ответил Лу Хань, не глядя на Бэкхёна. — Глава стражи обязался передать тебя завтра в полдень. После этого твоя жизнь окажется в руках Ли Вэя.  
— Я перегрызу ему горло сразу, как увижу, — Бэкхён отошёл от решетки. — Пусть лучше меня на месте убьют, но я не дам этому подонку снова распоряжаться мной.  
— Прости, что ничего не можем сделать, — Лу Хань ушёл, и в голосе его было неподдельное сожаление, удивившее Бэкхёна.  
Он привык к тому, что советник его ненавидит, презирает, но искренняя забота? К такому Бэкхён был не готов.  
«Может, он так прощается с тобой», предположил Минсок.  
Если хотел попрощаться, лучше бы убил на месте. Чтобы не мучился. Бэкхён не выдержит, если снова попадёт к Ли Вэю.  
Ночью он не спал, представляя, как отберёт кинжал у стражника и воткнёт в горло хозяину. Воткнёт по самую рукоять, чтобы острие прошло насквозь и вышло с обратной стороны. Он с радостью посмотрит на то, как его тело упадёт наземь с глухим звуком. И примет смерть от мечей стражников, понимая, что это конец его страданий.

Его вывели из темницы под утро, едва занялся рассвет. Провели до площади перед центральным дворцом и привязали к столбу, стоящему у самой лестницы. Выставили ему охрану из шести стражников и оставили на растерзание палящему солнцу. Площадь была залита солнцем уже через час, и Бэкхён дрожал, когда солёные капли пота задевали ещё незажившие раны. Он терпел, но ожидание на жаре выматывало его. К полудню ноги его уже не держали, но стражники не позволяли ему садиться даже на колени. И когда Бэкхён обессилел настолько, что едва не упал, над ним нависла тень. Он боялся подняться голову, опасаясь увидеть лицо человека, которого так сильно ненавидел. Но его заставили смотреть вверх, мягко обхватив за подбородок.  
Бэкхён с трудом сдержал вздох удивления, когда увидел перед собой принца. Его лицо, мягкое и сочувственное, как прежде, омрачала лишь печаль, затаившаяся в глазах.  
— Если бы я хоть на мгновение задумался, я бы давно тебя раскусил, — произнес тихо Ифань. — Ты мало говорил, при остальных — только шепотом. Ты даже вел себя не как девушка. Но я этого не замечал, я был ослеплен.  
Бэкхён не отвечал, не зная, куда смотреть. Имел ли он право смотреть принцу в глаза, после всего, что он сделал? Имел ли он право смотреть на него, как равный? Бэкхён не знал. От голоса Ифаня, тоскливого, бесконечно уставшего, бремя вины лишь сильнее давило на плечи Бэкхёна. Ему казалось, что он стоит на ногах лишь потому, что Ифань держит его, пусть одной рукой, пусть за подбородок, но держит.  
— Я не могу простить тебя, — Ифань отпустил Бэкхёна и позволил тому осесть на колени. И сам присел следом за ним. — Я не могу простить подобный обман.  
— И будешь абсолютно прав, — прохрипел Бэкхён. Впервые громко, впервые своим голосом.  
— Если я поступлю, как того требует мой титул, тебя бы вздернули прямо сейчас, — Ифань ладонью указал на дерево, растущее справа. — Может, предварительно тебя бы запытали до беспамятства, пытаясь узнать, кто тебя подослал и на кого ты работаешь. Тебя бы заподозрили в сотрудничестве с мятежниками, готовящими переворот. И повесили бы на тебя какое-нибудь несостоявшееся покушение. И казнили так сурово, чтобы остальным неповадно было.

Бэкхён слушал его, опустив голову. Он рассматривал узоры на одежде принца и вспоминал, как ему нравилось, когда Ифань брал его с собой в город. В Лижуане, который не знал, кто скрывается за вуалью, было красиво и весело порой на площадях. Этот город был тем идеалом, к которому Бэкхён когда-то стремился в юности. Шумный, живой, ни на секунду не замирающий. Всюду богатые люди в дорогих тканях, с уважением относящиеся к нему и желающие слышать, что он думает по тому или иному поводу. Иногда Ифань ходил в столичную оперу и всегда брал с собой Бэкхёна, которому хотелось именно такой жизни — полной мероприятий, встреч, походов в какие-нибудь места, в которых будет полно людей. Конечно, он не понимал и половины происходящего в опере, но ему нравилось. Он слушал, что Ифань говорит о постановке, а потом повторял это ему же, слегка изменив формулировку. Ифань смеялся, но никогда не делал замечаний.  
И сейчас, слушая, как принц расписывает всё, что могло случиться с Бэкхёном, он не верил, что Ифань способен на такое.  
— Ты бы не смог, — едва слышно произнёс Бэкхён, уверенный в своих словах.  
— Я знаю, — Ифань горестно выдохнул. — И сейчас я совершаю ошибку, которая может стоить мне престола. Бэкхён, посмотри на меня.  
С большим трудом Бэкхён поднял голову, никак не решаясь при этом поднять взгляд. Но заметив опущенные уголки губ Ифаня, он не сдержался и утонул в той тоске, что поселилась в глазах принца. Он выглядел изможденным, и Бэкхён испытал невероятное желание обнять его, убаюкать и уложить спать, петь колыбельные, пока глаза не закроются, как ребёнка похлопывать по груди и убедить, что если он не отдохнёт, то совсем скоро умрёт.  
— Я отпускаю тебя, Бэкхён, — Ифань протянул руки по обе стороны от Бэкхёна, словно хотел заключить его в объятья, но лишь коснулся его запястий, ободранных до крови из-за туго затянутых веревок и жары. — Уходи. Ты свободен.  
Принц подозвал одного из охранников и приказал перерезать веревки. Парень некоторое время колебался, но дрогнул под суровым взглядом правителя. Бэкхён, всё это время находившийся совсем близко к Ифаню, не верил своим ушам. Он вдыхал аромат благовоний и ароматических палочек, исходивший от принца, и пытался запомнить это мгновение.  
— Теперь ты свободный человек, Бэкхён. Я дарую тебе свободу, — Ифань вытащил откуда-то из складок одежды сложенную вчетверо грамоту, скрепленную его печатью. Бэкхён, дрожа на нетвердо стоящих ногах, принял её и не знал, что с ней делать, не знал, что говорить. Он смотрел на Ифаня, и в его глазах, как в самую первую встречу, был только страх и неверие. Он не мог поверить, что это искренне, что его не убьют вероломно, едва он отвернётся. Но Ифань внезапно тепло улыбнулся и потрепал его по грязным волосам, не скривившись от отвращения после прикосновения.  
— Только обещай мне больше никогда не появляться в Лижуане и в этом дворце, — добавил Ифань, убрав руку и даже не попытавшись её вытереть. — Поклянись.  
Бэкхён смотрел на принца и не мог вымолвить и слова. Он тонул в его глазах, в его словах, в его голосе, окутывающем, словно пуховое одеяло. Он понимал, как сильно он привязался к тому, кого хотел лишь использовать, понимал, как сильно увяз в этом человеке, скрывавшем своё большое и доброе сердце за личиной сурового правителя. Если бы Бэкхён мог, он бы остался рядом с ним.  
— Язык проглотил? — из-за спины принца появился Лу Хань, как всегда нежданный, как всегда внезапный. — Поблагодари принца и делай, как он велит.  
Ифань открыл рот, чтобы что-то возразить, но Бэкхён схватил его за руку и прижался к тыльной стороне ладони своими сухими, потрескавшимися губами.  
— Я не знаю, чем отплатить за это, мой принц, — прошептал он, не отнимая чужой руки от губ. — Я не заслуживаю подобного обращения.  
Ифань едва заметно взмахнул головой, чтобы волосами скрыть покрасневшие кончики ушей. Бэкхён увидел это и не смог скрыть улыбку.  
— Поклянись, что не вернёшься, — голос принца к концу фразы дрогнул. — Пожалуйста.  
Бэкхён, продолжая держать руку Ифаня, посмотрел в его глаза. Он не знал, что хочет там увидеть, но никак не ожидал, что это будет умоляющий взгляд. Его просили уйти навсегда.  
Бэкхён подчинился.  
Опустив голову и отпустив руку принца, он едва слышно прошептал, что не вернётся. Что уедет из этого города и не вернётся. Никогда. Ни под каким предлогом.  
Бэкхён отвернулся, чтобы не видеть, как тускнеет лицо принца. Отвернулся, чтобы Ифань не видел, как его лицо кривится от боли — больше душевной, чем физической.

Он уходил, сжимая в руках бумажку, которая сейчас не имела для него никакого значения. В этой бумажке было всё, чего он добивался последние полтора года — в ней была его свобода, но была ли она так нужна? Он наконец нашёл место, в котором мог бы остаться. Он нашёл человека, рядом с которым хотел быть. После разлуки с семьёй он нашёл того, кто мог заменить их.  
Но он уходил, потому что того хотел Ифань. И Бэкхён не находил в себе сил ослушаться.  
«Наконец ты свободен, Бэкхён», прозвучал голос Минсока в голове. «Разве это не здорово?»  
Бэкхён не знал, что ответить.  
Но у самых ворот он развернулся и увидел, что Ифань смотрел ему вслед. Лу Хань стоял рядом и держал его под руку, будто принц был готов упасть в любой момент. Или ринуться за ним.  
— Я всегда буду помнить тебя, — набрав побольше воздуха и игнорируя боль в сорванном горле, прокричал Бэкхён. И толкнул дверь, чтобы скорее покинуть дворец.  
Скорее уйти от Ифаня так далеко, чтобы совладать с желанием вернуться.  
Он не знал, что Ифань едва слышно прошептал «я тоже». Он тоже не забудет. Такое не забывается.

***

Ифань смотрел, как удаляется худая, израненная спина Бэкхёна, и дрожал. Лу Хань стальной хваткой держал его за руку, чтобы принц не вздумал бежать следом, чтобы не уронил своего лица перед стражниками, недоуменно поглядывавшими на него. Ифаню стоило больших усилий не ринуться туда, к Бэкхёну, когда тот прокричал свое прощальные слова. Он вцепился в руку советника с удвоенной силой и держался, уговаривая себя, что он принц, наследник престола, он не может так легко отказываться от собственных слов.  
Ему нелегко далось решение освободить Бэкхёна. Первые два дня его охватывала такая злость, что он хотел только смерти или сурового наказания для обманувшего его раба. Но засыпая, он видел прелестные губы, складывавшиеся в маленький прямоугольник при улыбке. Слышал тихое пение, которое успокаивало и убаюкивало после тяжелого дня. Ощущал под руками фантомную мягкость чужой кожи. И принц просыпался, не понимая, где сон, а где реальность. Он боялся засыпать, потому что каждое мгновение чувствовал незримое присутствие наложницы, смеявшейся над его неудачными шутками, называвшей его «мой принц» бесконечно нежным голосом, лежащей рядом с нескончаемым доверием во взгляде.  
— Я верю вам, мой принц, — едва слышно произносила она, прикрывая глаза. И Ифань старался не потерять это доверие. Когда было сложно терпеть эту близость недоступного хрупкого тела, он уходил в смежную спальню, в которой редко бывал, и до самого утра читал или молился.  
Сейчас, когда тонкий мост доверия был разрушен, Ифань снова проводил время во второй спальне. Читал доносы министров друг на друга, пытался решать военные дела и всячески отгонял от себя мысли о Бэкхёне. Но на столе, рядом с чернильницей, стояла пиалка с голубыми лилиями, и Ифань не мог не смотреть на неё.  
— Не мучай себя, — Лу Хань возник словно из воздуха и окружил принца ароматом роз, широкими рукавами и своими тонкими руками. Обнял за плечи и прижал голову к своей груди, шепча, что всё будет хорошо, всё наладится, они решат эту проблему и позабудут, словно страшный сон.  
— Я не хочу, Хань, — надломлено ответил Ифань. — Я не хочу забывать. Не хочу помнить.  
И Лу Хань гладил его по волосам, не пытаясь перейти черту, не позволяя себе большего. Тихо пел принцу на ухо почти забытые песни из детства и надеялся, что удастся уложить его спать. Но Ифань только хватался за тонкие плечи советника и стискивал в руках ткань его одежды.  
Ифань не спал, и это не укрывалось от министров и других советников. Они наперебой предлагали вызвать лекаря или принять настойку, микстурку, порошок, которую принимает перед сном жена или мать. Но принц отмахивался, позволяя Лу Ханя отвечать от его имени, что это его бессонница не имеет ничего общего с болезнями. Министры понимающе кивали и между собой шептались о том, что принц совсем скоро сляжет из-за всей этой истории с наложницей. Уже подбирали, кого посадить на престол, чтобы сделать своей марионеткой, но Ифань справлялся со своими обязанностями несмотря ни на что.  
Но по ночам он думал только о Бэкхёне и не знал, что делать. Пока к нему не пришёл глава личной стражи — он застал принца за столом, строчащим письмо в одну из колоний.  
— Ваше величество, мы нашли хозяина беглого раба. Это почтенный господин Ли Вэй из городского совета, человек преданный Империи и императору. Он заберёт его завтра.  
— Он не сказал, что собирается с ним сделать? — спросил Ифань, сдерживая дрожь в руках. Из-за Бэкхёна он стал легко терять самообладание.  
— Нет, ваше величество. Лишь просил передать свою благодарность за поимку его раба.  
Ифань кивком отпустил главу стражи и обмяк на стуле, не зная, как поступить. Если Ли Вэй заберёт Бэкхёна, принц больше никогда его не увидит, и он больше не будет бередить его душу. Больше не будет безраздельно владеть его сердцем. Может, оно и к лучшему.  
Но Лу Хань, узнав, что хозяин Бэкхёна объявился, перепугался и рассказал Ифаню то, что слышал от самого Бэкхёна.  
— Но все знают Ли Вэя как крайне щедрого и доброго человека. И как он заботится о своей больной жене! — Ифань не мог поверить в услышанное. — Он с неё пылинки сдувает.  
— Что не мешает ему использовать рабов для постельных утех, — резонно заметил Лу Хань. — Ифань, Бэкхён убьёт его, если увидит. Я знаю это. Я видел это по его глазам. Он не вернётся смиренно и покорно.  
Ифань сжал большими пальцами виски. Новая информация просто не умещалась в его голове. Он не знал, как можно было так относиться к Бэкхёну, ведь он такой хрупкий, такой красивый. Такой сильный. Ифаня прошибло, когда он впервые подумал о Бэкхёне как о мужчине. Он никак не мог свыкнуться с этой мыслью, но только сейчас он понимал, что это действительно сильный человек. Вытерпевший рабство, свинское отношение и суровое наказание. Было бы настоящим оскорблением вернуть его туда, откуда он бежал в поисках лучшей жизни. В поисках свободы.

Это меньшее, что Ифань мог дать Бэкхёну. Он не мог подарить ему новую жизнь. Не мог вернуть утерянное время. Не мог вернуть ему родную страну, уже год как являвшуюся колонией Империи Ву — крайне неспокойной и мятежной, но колонией.  
И самое главное — Ифань не мог дать ему своё сердце, ведь оно и так было в руках Бэкхёна. Хотел Ифань того или нет, но сколько бы он не отрицал, он принадлежал Бэкхёну всем своим сердцем, всеми своими мыслями и действиями. И подписывая грамоту о даровании свободы рабу, Ифань надеялся, что этого хватит, чтобы поставить точку в том, что нельзя было назвать даже отношениями.  
Но Бэкхён не был рад так, как думал Ифань. Он смотрел бесконечно испуганными глазами и Ифаню хотелось просить довериться.  
Ведь ты всегда верил мне, Бэкхён.  
Всегда.  
Поверь и сейчас.  
Я никогда не обманывал тебя и твоих ожиданий.  
Ифаню было больно смотреть, как Бэкхён уходил, но думать о перенесенных им страданиях было больнее. Принц и представить себе не мог, сколько вытерпел Бэкхён, но понимал, что ему самому никогда не сравниться в силе и храбрости с тем, кого он считал хрупким, нуждающимся в защите. Кого он хотел оберегать от всего на свете.  
Но он не мог оберегать того, кто сам был способен позаботиться о себе, причем гораздо лучше Ифаня.  
Ифань прошептал едва слышно, чтобы даже советник не слышал.  
Прошептал «прошу, живи», когда Лу Хань потянул его во дворец, потому что стояли они уже слишком долго под внимательными взглядами стражи.  
Живи, Бэкхён. Живи полной, счастливой жизнью. Но только живи.  
И Ифань ушёл, думая, что оставляет за спиной всё, связанное с тем, кто безраздельно владел его сердцем и душой.  
Владел его жизнью.


	4. Chapter 4

Покинув дворец, Бэкхён первым делом от души выругался на родном языке. Он не смог попрощаться с Тэён, не смог попросить прощения у Ифаня, не смог даже уйти достойно. И теперь ему было некуда идти, пусть в его руках и была ценная бумага. В одной набедренной повязке он выглядел хуже самого забитого раба, никто бы не поверил, что он свободный человек. Но ворота за ним внезапно отворились и выскочил Цзытао. Он затормозил, явно не ожидая увидеть Бэкхёна так близко.  
— Я думал ты уже убежал, — сказал он и протянул мешочек, в котором звенели монеты. — Господин советник просил передать. Тут хватит на приличную одежду, купальню и коня. И там же лежит ещё одна грамота, скрепленная печатью советника, она удостоверяет твою личность.  
— Спасибо, Цзытао, — мягко улыбнулся Бэкхён и принял подарок. — Прощай.  
Бэкхён развернулся и ушёл, не оборачиваясь, но зная, что помощник принца сдерживает слёзы. Он в некотором роде нравился Бэкхёну, потому что никогда не пытался выспрашивать, что они с принцем обсуждают, не кидал масленых взглядов и не относился как к простой подстилке, как многие министры, с которыми приходилось сталкиваться. Цзытао всякий раз улыбался, когда видел его, и в шутку звал принцессой, императрицей и владычицей сердца принца. Бэкхён не воспринимал его шуток всерьёз, но с радостью слушал, как помощник рассказывает об изменениях в принце. Это было мило — в голосе Цзытао было столько обожания, что Бэкхён даже завидовал. Ему не о ком и не о чем было так говорить.

Бэкхён добрался до купальни на окраине города к вечеру — несколько раз он терялся в хитросплетении улочек, порой заворачивающих в невероятные тупики, дважды едва не попался на глаза страже и с трудом отбился от стайки мальчуганов, пытавшихся его задирать.  
Его не хотели принимать — грязного, дурно пахнущего, почти раздетого, но готового платить золотом.  
— Кого ты обокрал, ублюдок? — скривил лицо хозяин купальни. — Мы воров не принимаем.  
В ответ на его слова кто-то рассмеялся, глухо, лающе, словно больная собака.  
— Хорош заливать, дед, — из угла показался смуглый юноша. Лицо его перечеркивал белёсый шрам, проходящий ото лба до подбородка, наискось слева направо. — В твоей купальне только воры, преступники да идиоты обслуживаются.  
— А себя ты к кому относишь? — хозяин сплюнул и зло посмотрел на юношу. — К идиотам?  
— К идеологическим преступникам, — юноша усмехнулся, кривя полные губы. — А этот идёт под мою ответственность, понял?  
Хозяин не ответил, но не стал сопротивляться, когда парень провёл Бэкхёна к раздевалкам. После, накинув на плечи сероватый халат из грубой ткани, отвёл его к бассейнам с горячей водой и предложил окунуться.  
— Так кого обчистил? — обратился парень к Бэкхёну, яростно трущему себя губкой.  
— Никого, — буркнул Бэкхён. — Это подарок.  
— Кто ж спорит, — парень улыбнулся. — Подарок судьбы, а как иначе.  
Бэкхён промолчал, не желая раскрываться первому попавшемуся парню, тем более что никакого доверия он не вызывал.  
— Меня зовут Кай, — представился наконец юноша. Бэкхён в ответ назвал своё имя. — Куда потом собираешься податься?  
— Подальше от столицы. Мне тут лучше не появляться.  
— Опасный преступник? — с любопытством в глазах приблизился к нему Кай.  
— Да не то чтобы. Но мне велели никогда тут не появляться, — Бэкхён сморщился при этих словах.  
— То есть податься тебе некуда, — заключил Кай. — Ты можешь поехать со мной в Ксандр. Неделя пути, если напрямик через пустыни. Там мы встретимся с моими товарищами. Хороша идейка, а?  
Бэкхён задумался. Ехать ему действительно некуда, он совсем не знает Империю, а до Акра ему не добраться, в ту сторону плывут только военные корабли.  
«Что ты теряешь?» спросил Минсок.  
Ничего, решил Бэкхён. А если ему что-то не понравится, он всегда может уйти. Больше никто не будет держать его против воли, никто не станет обращаться с ним, как с низшим существом.  
Бэкхён согласился.

Кай оказался членом «Общества Свободы» — они боролись против режима Империи и устраивали мятежи, бунты и нападения на коррумпированных чиновников. Собирались в Ксандре, в котором уже полгода как готовили людей, подговаривая выйти вместе с ними на главную площадь столицы — Риверрона — и громко требовать свержения правителя. Как Бэкхён помнил — одного из принцев, впавших в немилость.  
Кай позвал его с собой — и Бэкхён поехал. Он не питал любви к Империи, более того, оставались люди, которым он бы с радостью отомстил, но пока не мог. А в «Обществе Свободы» были люди, похожие на него — происхождением, историей, ненавистью. Кто-то был беглым рабом, кто-то — крестьянином, страдавшим от своего господина, кто-то терпел отвратительное отношение со стороны людей просто потому, что родился не таким. И эти люди радушно приняли Бэкхёна. Впервые за всё время никто не завидовал ему, не пытался высмеивать или оскорбить. Наоборот, они лишь больше обрадовались, узнав, как хорошо умеет Бэкхён говорить. Он довольно быстро приобрел значимый статус в обществе. Он писал тексты для лидеров их движения, придумывал, как уговорить простой народ выйти на бунт, помогал подбирать слова для листовок. Когда кисть в руке стала ощущаться увереннее, он стал сам писать листовки своим аккуратным почерком. Глядя на него, Кай улыбался сам себе, понимая, что не ошибся в человеке.  
Бунт в Ксандре прошёл с шумом, столкновением со стражей и громкими казнями. Те, кого ловили, осуждались на смерть немедленно. Но Бэкхён не зря истязал себя тренировками в лагере для новичков — те старания пригодились ему сейчас. Он не попался ни разу — ни в Риверроне, ни в Кендре, ни в Ксуре. Он был на передовой, рядом с лидерами, но не попадался — на его счету было немало убитых стражников, не один захваченный в плен чиновник и даже убитый собственноручно принц Ксандра. Бэкхён помнил, что по рассказам Ифаня это был алчный, жадный до власти человек, готовый пойти по головам, лишь бы добиться цели. Более того, захваченный министр проговорился, что принц Ксандра готовил диверсию, которая должна была сместить десятого принца с престола. Когда Сехун, пытавший его, говорил об этом Каю, вытирая руки, Бэкхён решил для себя, что сам разберётся с ним. И когда они захватывали дворец, Бэкхён незамеченным проскользнул в покои принца, который скрывался от разъяренной толпы, и вызвал его на поединок.  
Принц был умелым фехтовальщиком — каждого императорского отпрыска учили этому. Бэкхён помнил, как с восхищением следил за Ифанем во время празднования тысячелетия Империи. Наследник престола должен был номинально сразиться с врагами, покушающимися на трон, и защитить страну. Бэкхён был поражен тем, как легко и изящно двигался Ифань. И сейчас, глядя на принца Ксандра, он тоже был восхищён его движениями. Но он пришёл не восторгаться — он пришёл убивать. Поэтому, совершив обманный выпад мечом в сторону, он второй рукой воткнул в принца кинжал. Пока на принца снизошло осознание произошедшего, Бэкхён пронзил его мечом насквозь.  
Драться его учил Кай — когда-то он учился этому вместе с господским сыном, которому был ровесником. Чтобы сыночку не было скучно, господин велел Каю составить ему компанию. Разумеется, во время спаррингов он обязан был поддаваться. Но вечерами он оттачивал своё мастерство и, повзрослев, стал передавать его другим.  
Когда в покои ворвались мятежники, Бэкхён давно был среди членов «Общества». Он не сказал, что сделал, не раскрыл себя даже когда труп принца протащили по улицам города. Кай осудил эти варварские методы и попросил своих соратников никогда так не поступать.  
— Это грязно, — заявил он. — И недостойно наших высоких целей.  
Бэкхён сдерживал смешок каждый раз, когда кто-то говорил о высоком, о миссии, о благородных целях. Он крутился среди людей и знал, что они хотят просто свергнуть правительство, большего им не нужно было. Убрать тиранов и посадить своих ставленников — вот чего хотели люди. И им было глубоко безразлично всё то, о чём говорил Кай.

Но несмотря на то, что «свобода», «равенство», «свободные страны» смешили Бэкхёна, как идеалы, за которые они боролись, он провёл с «Обществом» три года. Ему нравилось с ними — с такими простыми, незамутненными сложными идеями, преданными и весёлыми. Каждый день они проживали как последний, не зная, когда их поймают, убьют или посадят за решетку. С утра до вечера лидеры решали, как поступить дальше, куда двинуться, а вечером развлекались, не задумываясь о последствиях. И Бэкхёну нравилось так жить — не думая только о своём выживании, не думая о том, как прожить день и не выдать себя. Каждое его мгновение теперь было полно свободы — он был волен идти туда, куда сам решал, волен есть, что хотел, волен заниматься тем, к чему душа лежит.  
Волен быть тем, кем является.  
Его хитрость и остроумие обеспечивали ему место среди лидеров, его ловкость и умение притворяться делали его неплохим разведчиком, а красноречие помогало использовать как можно больше людей.  
Бэкхён был важным, необходимым человеком, без которого не обходилась ни она операция.  
И в этом было его счастье.

Он редко вспоминал Ифаня, чтобы не бередить душу. Почти не вспоминал Минсока, который исчез из его мыслей, когда он приехал в Риверрон с Каем. Может, понял, что он, Минсок, дух свободы, больше не нужен, ведь Бэкхён обрел то, чего так долго жаждал.  
Но Бэкхён никогда не забывал Ли Вэя. Он ждал дня, когда они решатся на что-то большее, решатся пойти на столицу. И вот тогда «дорогому» хозяину не скрыться от его ярости.  
Случай представился через несколько недель после удачно завершенной операции в Кераке — по всем колониям разнесли новость, что император сместил десятого принца с престола и назначил своим преемником восьмого принца.  
— Говорят, он разочаровался в его способностях и решениях, — шёпотом обменивались слухами и догадками в трактирах, купальнях и постоялых дворах. — Мол, десятый принц слишком мягок, чтобы править.  
— Был же настоящим драконом, что с ним произошло?  
— Да нам какое дело, главное, что его убирают.  
Но десятого принца, в отличие от остальных, не ссылали в колонию. Император, всё ещё остававшийся под влиянием своей пятой жены, оставил его при дворе, приказав стать новому наследнику советником.  
— Император — просто сумасшедший старик, — хлопнул ладонью по столу Кай. — Если при десятом принце у нас были хоть какие-то шансы, то с восьмым проблем не оберёмся. Он же первый и начнёт травить всех во дворце. Он маньяк, который живёт войной. Страна погрязнет в вооруженных конфликтах, как внешне, так и внутренне. Остальные принцы не станут с ним мириться.  
— И что ты предлагаешь? — спросил Бэкхён.  
— Мы устроим бунт в столице.  
Восьмой принц прибудет через месяц, чтобы принять из рук отца бразды правления. За это время предстояло подготовить людей в столице. Поднять рабов, торговцев, обычных граждан, облагаемых неподъемными налогами. Стянуть всех членов «Общества» в Лижуань, поскольку битва обещала быть жаркой. Кай неделю только строчил письма своим друзьям и единомышленникам в разные колонии, призывая их подключиться к бунту в столице. Остальные так же готовились — кто тренировался в стрельбе из лука, кто в фехтовании, а кто — в рукопашном бою.  
Бэкхён тоже готовился, помогал составлять листовки и продумывать планы, но ему не нравилась эта идея. Лижуань слишком большой, раньше они никогда не брались за такие крупные города. Люди могут просто не подняться на восстание. Им может быть всё равно, под чьим гнетом жить.  
Но больше, чем заботы мятежника, Бэкхёна волновала судьба Ифаня. То, что она была крайне незавидной, понятно и дураку. Отец оставил его во дворце, тем самым обрекая на верную смерть. Восьмо й принц не потерпит соперников рядом с собой. Первым делом он избавится от Ифаня и верных ему людей. А после возьмётся за дрессировку советников и министров. Бэкхён не сомневался, что если бунтовщики проберутся во дворец, они не будут смотреть кого рубят. Они будут махать мечами направо и налево, сея смерть и разрушение, даже если это не согласовывается с идеалами Кая.  
Бэкхён хотел отказаться идти на столицу, хотел провести предварительную подготовку и не явиться в день бунта. Но рассказывая об устройстве дворца, Бэкхён подумал о наложницах и их участи. Хорошо, если просто убьют, а не надругаются вдоволь. Он должен был вытащить их так, чтобы никто не заметил. Поэтому параллельно с разработкой плана захвата дворца, он пытался решить, как их спасти. Да, мало кто из них относился к нему достойно или как к равному, но они всё ещё были женщинами, не отвечающими за решения режима.  
Бэкхён не думал об Ифане и его спасении — его смогут защитить. Он не пострадает, ведь Цзытао обучен мастерски владеть всеми видами оружия, да и сам принц хорош в бою на мечах.  
— Кого ты обманываешь, — выдохнул Бэкхён однажды вечером, выпив слишком много пива. — Ты просто боишься видеться с ним.  
Бэкхён не знал, как отреагирует Ифань, когда увидит его снова. Скажет «ты же обещал» или же сознается, что скучал? Может, убьёт на месте за то, что не сдержал клятву? Бэкхён не знал. И эта неопределенность злила больше всего на свете.  
Он думал об этом даже во время собраний лидеров. Кай рассказывал, как у разведчиков идут дела, как их люди подговаривают народ, говорил об изменениях в планах, а Бэкхён продолжал думать об Ифане, потому что иначе не мог. Он не мог запретить себе думать о нём.

Но в день восстания его первой мыслью был совсем не принц.

Отряд, в который входил Бэкхён, должен был захватить городской совет. Он сам вызвался идти туда. Понимал, что не успокоится, пока не увидит, как навсегда замолкнет Ли Вэй. Он с нетерпением ждал сигнала атаки, который должен был дать Кай. Восстание начнётся в тот момент, когда восьмой принц явится на центральную площадь, чтобы дальше свернуть к воротам дворца. Как только он пересечёт невидимую черту, которую Кай для себя определил, но прикажет пустить световые ракеты в воздух. Едва завидев их, остальные должны были ринуться в атаку. Кто на казармы городской стражи, кто на городской совет, а кто на кортеж принца.  
Сигнал подали ближе к полудню, когда ждать было уже совсем невмоготу — Бэкхён едва удерживал особо прытких, чтобы не кинулись раньше времени. Но стоило ему увидеть яркий хвост ракеты, как он бросился к совету в числе самых первых. Он прорубал себе путь, даже не глядя, кто попался под руку — член совета или стражник. Он заглядывал в каждый кабинет, в каждую щель, надеясь найти Ли Вэя, пока не услышал, как тот звал стражу. Бэкхён и за три жизни бы не забыл его — этот рычащий, хриплый голос. Он рванул туда, откуда слышал Ли Вэя, надеясь, что никто не прибежит раньше него.  
На его удачу, Ли Вэй был совсем один. С коротким мечом наготове, он пытался понять, что происходит, но не видел никого, кто мог бы ему ответить. Пока не выскочил Бэкхён.  
Он молча нападал на Ли Вэй, превосходившего его в размерах в два раза. Разил ударами сбоку, сверху, по диагонали, каждый раз натыкаясь на меч Ли Вэя вместо тела. Носился вокруг, пытаясь отыскать слабое место в защите, и не жалел силы на выпады. Он хотел ударить справа, но услышал тонкий свист и едва успел увернуться, клинок Ли Вэя лишь задел маску, скрывавшую лицо Бэкхёна.  
— Ты! — взревел Ли Вэй и перестал защищаться, перейдя в наступление. Он неистовствовал как дикий медведь, позабыв о правилах фехтования. Он пытался достать Бэкхёна любым способом, оттесняя его к стене.  
— Ты поднял меня на смех, когда сбежал, опозорил, когда получил свободу от принца! — Ли Вэй орал, не прекращая размахивать клинком. Бэкхён отбивал все удары, но с каждым новым выпадом уставал всё больше и медленнее поднимал меч. Ли Вэй был опытным бойцом, а Бэкхён не имел возможности тренироваться с такими сильными противниками. Он держался лишь на своём упорстве и желании отомстить. Он не умрёт здесь, от руки Ли Вэя.  
Почувствовав спиной стену, Бэкхён резко ушёл вправо, уворачиваясь от удара бывшего хозяина. Меч Ли Вэя скользнул по стене с неприятным звуком. Но пока он разворачивался к Бэкхёну, тот воткнул меч ему в бок. По самый эфес. Ли Вэй завалился набок, упал на колено и дрожащими руками прикоснулся к рукояти чужого меча.  
— Маленький… — он не договорил. Бэкхён поднял и его меч и вонзил в горло. Ровно так, как представлял себе, лежа на склизком полу. Чтобы острие торчало с противоположной стороны.  
— Я так долго ждал этого дня, — пробормотал Бэкхён, глядя, как Ли Вэй падает на стену и соскальзывает по ней. — Я так долго мечтал тебя убить.  
Труп бывшего хозяина смотрел в бесконечность пустыми, безжизненными глазами, и Бэкхёна передёрнуло от этого. Он опустил тело лицом вниз, чтобы не видеть его, и вынул свой меч из его бока. Вытер плащом Ли Вэя и незамеченным вышел на улицу. За три года в «Обществе» мастерство пропадать из поля зрения Бэкхён отточил до высочайшего уровня. И сейчас пользовался им, чтобы успеть во дворец. Он подговорил Сехуна, напарника Кая, вывезти наложниц из города.  
— Они не должны умирать не за что, — говорил он Сехуну вечерами, когда они оставались лишь вдвоём после собраний. — Они не принимают никаких решений. Они лишь служат, как и те, кого мы освобождаем.  
Сехун согласился — ему претила мысль убийства беззащитных женщин. Но он понимал, что те, кого они подняли на восстание, не будут столь великодушны. Поэтому пообещал найти человека с повозкой, в которой можно будет укрыть наложниц. Бэкхён указал на карте, где возница должен его ждать, и понадеялся, что всё пройдёт хорошо.  
Во дворец он ворвался вместе с остальными — никто и не заметил, что он затесался в отряд, в котором его быть не должно. Бэкхён отделился от толпы и рванул к Дворцу Дев несмотря на усталость. Бой с Ли Вэем вымотал его, но он не мог дать себе и секунды передышки. Путь прокладывал мечом, не глядя, куда бьёт стражников и евнухов. Он не успевал даже утереть кровь с лица, не тратил силы на ненужные движения.  
Неудивительно, что девушки подняли крик, когда он отворил двери общей спальни. Ему понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы успокоить их и заверить, что убивать он никого не будет.  
— Вас ждёт возница, — сказал он, когда наложницы замолкли и вцепились друг в друга в страхе. — В стене есть маленькая дверь. Тэён покажет вам её. Бегите туда, по ту сторону стоит повозка, она вывезет вас из города.  
— С чего бы нам тебе верить? — спросила одна из знатных наложниц. — Кто ты, чтобы так заботиться о нас?  
— Бэкхён, — ответил он. — Не думаю, что вы помните меня таким. Но я помню почти всех вас. И если вы сейчас же сами не отправитесь к той двери, я погоню вас, как стадо овец.  
Оскорбленные, девушки и не подумали подчиниться. И только Бэкхён открыл рот, чтобы выдать гневную тираду об их умственных способностях, как голос подала Тэён.  
— Бэкхён? Скажи честно, что там происходит? — она вышла вперёд, чтобы всмотреться в его лицо. Узнавание блеснуло в её глазах и едва заметно приподняло уголки губ.  
— Восстание. Если сюда ворвутся мятежники, вам всем не поздоровится, — Бэкхён с трудом сдержался, чтобы не заключить её в объятья. Ему так хотелось подбодрить её и сказать, что всё будет хорошо, но он не знал, так ли это. Он разработал маршрут, по которому возница вывезет их, но насколько он верен, Бэкхён не знал.  
Но он должен был убедить их уйти.  
— Девочки, если мы не уйдём, с нами поступят как с последними продажными девками и хорошо, если после этого убьют, — Тэён взяла дело в свои руки. — Мы высоко ценим себя, не так ли? Так что давайте без лишних споров просто уйдём отсюда. Пожалуйста.  
С неохотой и ворчанием наложницы стали вставать и отходить к своим спальным местам и спальням, чтобы собраться.  
— Ноги в руки и бегом! — взревел Бэкхён. — Оставьте свои тряпки и уходите, у вас мало времени!  
Напуганные, девушки бросились к дверям и выбежали в сад. Там их возглавила Тэён и повела к стене. На прощание она помахала Бэкхёну рукой, и он ответил ей тем же. Они не могли попрощаться иначе, ведь он бы привлёк к ним внимание, если бы остался рядом.

Поэтому он ринулся искать Ифаня.

Он нашёлся очень быстро — сражался на площади у центрального дворца с трёмя мятежниками. Стоя к нему спиной, Лу Хань отбивался от двоих. На ступенях лежал Цзытао с окровавленным лицом — из груди торчала рукоять ножа, и Бэкхён едва справился с собой, чтобы не броситься к нему. Помощь была бы запоздавшей.  
Стараясь не сосредотачиваться на мертвых, Бэкхён ринулся помогать живым. Он со размаху рубанул одного по спине и переманил второго на себя, оставляя Ифаню последнего.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Ифань, не прерывая боя. — Ты не должен был возвращаться.  
— Никогда — это слишком долго, — ответил Бэкхён. — Я не выдержал.  
Ифань промолчал. Расправившись со своим противником, он присоединился к Лу Ханю.  
— Будь честен, Бэкхён. Впервые будь со мной честен, — попросил Ифань, блокируя крайне опасный маневр врага.  
— Я пришёл спасти тебя, — Бэкхён полоснул противника по шее и повернулся к Ифаню, который так же избавился от мятежника, пронзив его насквозь. — Не мог оставаться в стороне, когда замышляли твоё убийство.  
Ифань хотел было что-то сказать, но не успел, заметив округлившиеся глаза Бэкхёна. Он обернулся ровно в тот момент, когда Лу Хань стал заваливаться, и подхватил его под руки. В грудь Лу Ханя вонзили клинок почти наполовину. Ифань осел вместе с ним, а Бэкхён бросился на мятежника и ударил мечом по плечу, разрубая его. Когда тело с глухим стуком рухнуло на землю, Бэкхён обернулся и сел рядом с принцем и его советником.  
— Вы так сладко ворковали, — едва слышно прохрипел Хань. — Не хотел вас тревожить.  
— Идиот, — глаза Ифаня были полны слёз, которые никак не могли пролиться. — Ты же мог не подставляться.  
— Мог, — согласился Лу Хань, прикрывая глаза. — Но не хотел.  
С этими словами советник замолк, а его грудь перестала лихорадочно подниматься и опадать. Ифань опустил голову и коснулся своим лбом лба Ханя. Он тихо-тихо скулил, словно щенок, не давая себе плакать по-настоящему.  
Бэкхён не знал, что говорить, как успокаивать, что делать. Он положил дрожащую руку на плечо Ифаня и неуверенно сжал. Ифань накрыл своей ладонью и покрасневшими глазами посмотрел на него.  
— Что мне теперь делать, Бэкхён? Что?  
— Бежать, — тихо ответил Бэкхён. — И жить. Ведь для этого он тебя прикрыл. Чтобы ты жил.  
Ифань осторожно положил Лу Ханя на землю, вынул из его груди меч и, стянув с себя накидку, накрыл ею друга.  
— Спасибо, — прошептал он и прижался губами к ещё теплой руке Ханя. И после повернулся к Бэкхёну: — Веди меня.  
И Бэкхён, взяв его за руку, повёл его туда, к двери у Дворца Дев. Втайне от всех он подговорил возницу привести с собой нескольких коней.  
— Это для лидеров, чтобы их не поймали, — сказал он ему, отсыпая пару десятков золотых. Возница согласился, и Бэкхён надеялся, что его не обманули.  
Ладонь Ифаня дрожала в его руке, но Бэкхён лишь сжал крепче, пытаясь передать своё тепло и свою силу. Пытаясь сказать «я рядом».  
Осторожно отворив дверь, Бэкхён осмотрелся и обнаружил чуть вдалеке пятерку коней — здоровых, откормленных, готовых пуститься вскачь.  
— Прежде чем мы уйдём, — Бэкхён обернулся к Ифаню. — Позволишь?  
Он приблизился и стянул с принца богато украшенный пояс. После снял с него верхний жилет красного цвета — цвета Империи. Завёл руки за шею и коротким кинжалом обрезал длинные волосы Ифаня. Принц неподвижно принимал всё, что Бэкхён с ним делает, и в его глазах, вопреки всему, играл призрак доверия.  
— Ты можешь не прощать меня, — сказал Бэкхён, подведя принца к коням. — Но позволь остаться с тобой до самого конца. Каким бы он ни был.  
Ифань смотрел на него красными от непролитых слёз по другу глазами, в которых таилось столько эмоций, что можно было в них затеряться и потонуть. Печаль, тоска, горе и страх перемежались с надеждой, доверием, едва заметной радостью и, совсем немного, любовью.  
— Оставайся, — ответил Ифань. — До самого конца.  
И вскочил на коня. Бэкхён последовал его примеру и пустил коня рысью по тому же маршруту, что и повозку. Они за несколько мгновений преодолели расстояние от дворца до городских ворот, которые закрывались по приказу начальника стражи. Лишь чудом им удалось проскочить наружу под крики и ругань стражников. За горизонтом алел закат, кровавый, необратимый. И к нему стремились Бэкхён с Ифанем, не зная, что за стенами города сурово подавлялся мятеж. От ударов мечей погибали лидеры «Общества», погибали бунтовщики, а восьмой принц скрывался от всех, раненый, ослабевший, но живой.

Они оставляли это всё позади. Впереди красно-жёлтое солнце окрашивало в свои цвета мир, расставаясь с ним на ночь. И вместе с ним уходили прочь разногласия, недомолвки и недопонимая двух людей, стремившихся быть рядом до самого конца.

Чтобы это ни значило.

**Author's Note:**

> большое спасибо db BananaMilk и jongdae, что вычитывали в процессе работы и помогали, подталкивали и находили несостыковки ❤


End file.
